Je ne te sauverais pas deux fois
by Paatmol
Summary: Harry Potter est un jeune homme, qui, suite à une succession de malheurs, doit se prostituer. Endetté et malheureux, c'est un homme brisé. Draco Malefoy, après avoir "usé de ses services",va le prendre sous son aile et l'aider à se reconstruire, sans jamais se douter qu'il tomberait amoureux.[LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne te sauverais pas deux fois.**

**Résumé : **_**Harry Potter est un jeune homme, qui, suite à une successions de malheurs, doit se prostituer. Endetté et malheureux, c'est un homme brisé. Draco Malefoy, après avoir "usé de ses services",va le prendre sous son aile et l'aider à se reconstruire, sans jamais se douter qu'il tomberait amoureux.[LEMON]**_

**Note de l'auteur :**_** Il y a des scènes de sexes explicites et régulières dans cette fiction.**_

**Disclaimer: _ces personnages appartiennent à J._K Rowling bla bla bla...**

**Chapitre 1**

Comment Harry Potter avait-il pu en arriver là ? À cette extrême là ? Comment pouvait-il se pavaner dans les rues de Londres en lançant ces sourires aguicheurs ?

Comment un homme comme lui, autrefois si brillant, pouvait-il à présent se prostituer ?

Suite à une succession de malheurs. Ses parents étaient morts brutalement, puis il avait été viré de son travail, s'était horriblement endetté et était à présent obligé de se prostituer pour rembourser ses prêts.

Harry s'était recroquevillé le long d'un mur grisâtre constituant une petite ruelle de Londres. Il pleuvait dru. Ses cheveux bruns, habituellement incoiffables, retombaient sur son visage pâle. De longs sourcils noirs entouraient ses yeux d'un émeraude hypnotique. Il portait un sweat bleu trop grand pour lui et un jean pour le moins moulant. Ses chaussures étaient trouées et l'eau s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de ces dernières. Il était frigorifié. Il pleurait. Il avait désespérément besoin d'argent.

- Voici le fameux Harry Potter.

Le brun leva la tête et sa première pensée en apercevant l'homme planté face à lui fut : "C'est un ange." C'était un très bel homme qui possédait une chevelure d'une blondeur rare et des yeux d'un gris acier. Il était habillé chiquement et son smoking noir-argent et vert contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Harry savait qui il était. Seuls les Malefoy portaient ces couleurs là.

- Fameux ? Releva Harry en regardant le blond avec mépris. Regardez moi de plus près.

- Je ne vous connais que pour vos services,Potter, lâcha cruellement le blond. Vous êtes au moins fameux dans ce domaine.

- Allez-vous en ! Hurla le brun en se relevant péniblement. Je ne compte pas boucler ma journée en m'engueulant avec un prétentieux dans votre genre.

- Qui parle d'engueulade ? Répliqua t-il froidement en plaquant ses mains de chaque côtés de Harry.

- Allez-vous en, grinça le brun en blêmissant. Je ne me prostitue pas pour le plaisir, et jamais je n'offrirais mon corps à un Malefoy. Jamais.

- Vous êtes pathétique, Potter, lança sèchement le grand blond. Je suis l'un des seuls hommes qui vous offrira ce que vous souhaitez en échange de vos services.

- Même pour tout l'or du monde je ne coucherais pas avec vous.

- En êtes-vous certain ? Murmura t-il à l'oreille du brun.

- À cent pour cent, beugla ce dernier en repoussant brutalement le blond.

- Je vous offrirai un toit pour quelques jours, avec eau chaude et nourriture.

- Ce n'est pas de quelques jours que j'ai besoin, monsieur Malefoy, rétorqua Harry, néanmoins attiré par la proposition du blond.

- Très bien, soupira ce dernier. Et je vous aiderai à trouver un emploie.

Harry releva si vivement la tête qu'il faillit se briser le cou.

- Et pourquoi feriez vous ça ? Seulement pour mon corps ? C'est vous qui êtes pathétique.

- J'ai pitié de vous, avoua le blond.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

- Au contraire, monsieur Potter. Je n'offre pas ma pitié à tout le monde et encore moins à des catins.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

Draco Malefoy gifla violemment Harry et lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, lâcha t-il froidement. Je peux embellir votre vie autant que je peux vous la pourrir.

- Serait-ce du chantage ? Grommela Harry en se massant la mâchoire.

- Cela ne dépend que de vous.

Harry tremblait. Il avait faim, il avait froid et un homme magnifique lui faisait part d'une proposition alléchante qu'il se refusait. Il avait sa fierté. Il détestait les Malefoy. Il détestait leur froideur, leur mépris, leur supériorité, leur pouvoir et leur richesse. En un mot, ils le dégoûtait. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'étaient venu le voir. Qui était-il de toute façon ? Une catin. Un sans domicile fixe. Un homme brisé.

S'il acceptait la proposition du blond, il aurait une chance de se reconstruire. Lentement. Sûrement. Sans brusquerie. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup, certes. Mais il n'avait pas mieux à porter de main.

- Très bien, soupira le brun. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

- Belle déduction, monsieur Potter. Suivez moi.

Harry enfila sa capuche, se refusant de pleurer. Il avait eut affaire à des hommes violents et sans scrupules. Comment étaient les Malefoy ? Froid et fier. Mais violent ? Le brun n'en savait rien. Il s'en fichait. Il fermerait les yeux, servirait de pantin pendant une longue et pénible torture et s'en irait avec une liasse de billets, un toit et une chance de se reconstruire.

Draco Malefoy le conduisit jusqu'à un hôtel luxueux. Harry essayait de se faire tout petit, un homme comme lui n'avait rien à faire au milieu de tant de richesses. Le grand blond lui ordonna de le suivre et ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon gris marbré et débouchèrent dans un très large couloir. Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres et bifurquèrent à gauche, ouvrirent une porte et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur d'une chambre où trônait en son milieu un lit en baldaquin majestueux.

Draco eut un sourire à faire fondre les pierres, qui troubla profondément Harry.

- Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, vous savez.

Nerveux, le brun ne bougeait pas.

Draco s'approcha lentement et déposa un baiser très chaste sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Harry. Une vague de chaleur submergea ce dernier et il se colla contre le blond, fourrant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Draco poussa le brun sur le lit - où il rebondit mollement - avant de le rejoindre et de lui offrir un baiser atrocement sensuelle. Il lui lécha la lèvre inférieur et le brun en soupira de plaisir.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Harry.

Ce dernier gémit et retira la veste de Draco. Le blond enleva prestement le sweat de Harry, puis lui retira son t-shirt tout aussi rapidement. Ils s'observèrent un instant, finissant de se déshabiller. Draco se coucha sur le blond et ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leur peau nue de touchèrent. Harry s'en voulait atrocement de prendre autant de plaisir avec un Malefoy mais, ses sens brouillés par le désir, il n'y pensa plus.

Il mordit légèrement le lobe d'oreille du blond, ses mains toujours fourrées dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Quant à Draco il parcourrait le corps du brun de ses mains extrêmement habiles, lui arrachants des soupirs et des gémissements. Il attrapa la verge gonflée de Harry et se mît à le masturber lentement, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se mette à gémir de plus en plus fort.

La douceur de la peau du brun faisait frémir Draco qui reprit sa bouche avec ardeur. Ils s'échangèrent de longs regards brûlants et le blond souleva légèrement le bassin de Harry.

- Je.. Pas ça, s'il vous plaît, haleta le brun.

- J'ai payé pour le tout, Potter, susurra Draco. Je ne vais pas vous faire mal...

Le blond se mît à titiller les tétons durcis par le plaisir du brun, tandis qu'il commençait à le pénétrer doucement.

Draco commença des va et vient doux et lents, accompagnés par les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de Harry.

- Encore, encore.. Haletait ce dernier.

Le blond accéléra le rythme, attrapant fermement Harry par la taille, ses doigts frémissants au contact de la peau humide de ce dernier.

Il saisit subitement la verge tendu du brun et une vague de plaisir le traversa, lui faisant rapidement atteindre l'orgasme. Face au visage teinté d'une expression d'extase de Harry, Draco jouit à son tour et s'écroula, épuisé, sur le corps tremblant du brun.

Et ce dernier explosa en sanglot, incapable de croire qu'il avait pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un qu'il méprisait par dessus tout. Décontenancé et refroidit par cette réaction, Draco se contenta de se rhabiller, de laisser son paiement sur la table de nuit et de s'en aller. En ayant pris soin de laisser un petit mot au brun qui sanglotait, recroquevillé sous les couvertures du lit en baldaquin.

_**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, laissez moi des reviews, à bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord les réponses aux reviews !

**Guest :** Merci ! Bonne lecture.

**Kirane66 **: la voici ^^.

**Lilly **: Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait plaisir *-* Bonne lecture.

**Lily Snape19** : Salut !:) Voici la suite, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Ankana87** : Bienvenue à l'une de mes plus grandes revieweuses de fanfic héhé;) Voici la suite, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Dracolina3 **: Merciiiiiiiiiii *-* Dans mes deux autres fanfictions, Draco ressemble plus à un bloc de glace qui fond tout doucement face à Harry... Là, j'ai décidé de le faire moins salaud, et oui la situation de Ryry est triste mais d'une certaine manière, mieux vaut offrir son corps à un seul homme qu'à une dizaine;) Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil x).**

**Raiting : MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.**

Chapitre 2

Harry était longuement resté recroquevillé aux milieux des couvertures, sans bouger. Il avait d'abord pleuré, se demandant pourquoi il avait cédé à cet arrogant de Malefoy alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais s'abaisser au niveau de ces gens. Puis, au fil des minutes, son visage s'était durcit. Il n'allait pas rester là, dans ce lit, à attendre que Malefoy vienne le prendre à nouveau. Il devait bouger. Il avait fait ça pour se ressaisir, revivre. Pas pour pourrir dans cet hôtel.

Il s'était donc péniblement relevé, rhabillé puis avait fourré dans sa poche l'argent que le blond lui avait laissé. Puis il l'avait vu. Le mot. _Les Malefoy tiennent donc leurs promesse ?_ Le brun avait déplié le mot et était resté un moment... Figé.

_Potter,_

_Si tu pouvais éviter d'exploser en sanglots après nos ébats, ça m'arrangerait. Je me sens complètement idiot dans ces moments là. Pourtant... Tu avais l'air d'aimer, non ? Pour une catin, il faut avouer que tu as des bons goûts. Je croyais que je te dégoûtais... ?_

_Je t'ai laissé des numéros,(ci dessous), pour que tu chopes du travail. _

_Je te surprends ? Je suis quelqu'un qui tiens mes promesses, ne l'oublie jamais. Et ne ricane pas, je ne rigole pas._

_PS : rendez vous ce soir, au même hôtel. Je t'ai payé cette chambre le temps que tu puisses toi même trouver un toit. Tu peux commander à manger à la reception._

_Draco Malefoy_

Même en lisant un mot écrit de la main de cet homme, il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Il lui en était néanmoins reconnaissant d'avoir tenu sa promesse.

Il fourra également le mot dans sa poche et descendit à la réception prendre un gros déjeuner comme il n'en avait pas pris depuis longtemps.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOO

Draco, quant à lui, était frustré. Harry l'obsédait. Et il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit avec lui, c'est pour dire. Ses gémissements, ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps, tout chez lui l'obsédait. Tout. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il étudiait.

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le blond releva la tête et toisa avec mépris sa secrétaire, Hermione Granger.

-Oui ? Demanda t-il en tentant de rester poli et courtois.

-Un certain Blaise Zabini souhaiterait...

-Laissez le entrer, l'interrompit sèchement Draco.

La jeune secrétaire s'en alla la tête haute, sans même saluer son patron.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme à la peau couleur café et aux yeux d'un noir profond entra dans le bureau du blond, un sourire moqueur scotché au visage.

-Draco... Commença t-il en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise ? Soupira le blond en l'interrompant.

-J'ai besoin d'avoir une raison pour venir voir mon meilleur ami ? S'exclama t-il d'une voix faussement vexée, une main sur le cœur.

-Bien sur que oui. Je travail là, tu connais ce mot ?

-A quoi bon travailler quand on est riche ? Demanda t-il en s'affalant dans un fauteuil vert et argent.

-Tu tiens à avoir une réputation de paresseux ?

-Ma réputation est toute faite. Je suis celui-qui-a-reussi-a-gagner-l'amitié-du-terrible-Draco-Malefoy, tu ne savais pas ?

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, siffla Draco en attrapant un nouveau dossier.

-Jamais ô grand jamais je ne ferais l'idiot face à toi. J'ai bien trop peur pour ma vie.

-Tu veux mon poing dans ta figure ?

-Non, mais autre part je ne dis pas non, rigola Blaise.

-Blaise, je t'en prie ! S'exclama le blond en repensant à Harry.

-Oh oui, supplie moi, j'adore ça.

-Blaise... Gémit le blond.

-Bon, ok, je m'en vais, capitula le bel homme.

-Tu es un ange quand tu m'obéis.

-Même quand je ne t'obéis pas. Souviens toi, je t'ai emmené avec moi au paradis quand on était dans ce lit et...

-Blaise, si tu ne sors pas dans quatre secondes, je te fais pendre haut et court, promit froidement Draco.

Blaise rit, leva les mains en signe de soumission et s'en alla, son éternel sourire moqueur scotché au visage.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son meilleur ami était tellement... Opposé à lui. Rieur, altruiste et joueur. Comment avait-il fait pour obtenir le respect d'un homme tel que lui ? Froid et indifférent. Il était une pâle copie de son père, Lucius, finalement. Il s'était pourtant promis, étant enfant, de ne jamais lui ressembler. Comme quoi, l'éducation que vous font vos parents reste gravé en vous, telle une maladie incurable.

Le blond eut un sourire triste, secoua énergiquement la tête et se ressaisit. Il verrait Harry ce soir, et ses problèmes s'envoleraient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Je suis désolée, Ich bedaure (allemand) ,Më falni (albanais),Lo siento (espagnol), Gomen'nasai (japonais), etc... (xD) Pour ce chapitre AFFREUSEMENT COUUUURT. Mais je passe en coup de vent T_T En gros, c'est un petit chapitre qui avance pas vraiment l'histoire. (NE PARTEZ PAS ET NE ME LANCEZ PAS DE TOMATES T_T) **Par contre, une petite...Petite...Petite review c'est pas de refus...** ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ! Réponse aux reviews !_

**Ankana87:** Et ouais Blaise est super classe x3 et marrant, bonne lecture !

**Guest**: haha j'adore ta review et je suis contente si cette fic te plaît ^^ bonne lecture

**Queenofkrass**: Merci beaucoup ! *-* moi aussi j'adore quand c'est Draco qui gère Non, Harry est du genre rebelle, il va pas se laisser faire...et non, dans cette histoire, Hermione est la secrétaire de Dracochoux et Ron est un sans-abri comme Ryry (mais ils ne se rencontrent pas tout de suite) bonne lecture et merci

**Meri-Chan91:** coucou Meri ! tu m'as manqué 8D Tes reviews me font toujours trop plaisir *-* et oui, Harry a déjà eu affaire à Lucius mais on le saura plus tard... Voici la suite, bonne lecture. MOUAHAHAHA JE T'AI CORROMPU !

**Lily snape19:** maieeeeeuuuuuh moi j'aime les reviews xP Blaise est un bon perso , je l'aime beaucoup aussi, voici la suite, bonne lecture

**MangaLoveee**: ouais désolé mes chapitres sont un peur courts T-T merci pour ta review, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Amistosamente-vuestro:**

**Brigitte26:** merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait plaisir. Voici la suite... Bonne lecture big bisous.

**Dracolina3:** évidemment qu'il y aura des câlins 8D et non, Ryry n'a pas fini de pleurer, tu vas me haïr, j'ai fait ressortir le côté salaud et glacial de Dracochoux dans ce chapitre ToT bonne lecture !

**Sayanel:** pourquoi pas, c'est un bon deal, nan ? 8D voici la suite, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**Note de l'auteur: je fais ressortir le côté très salaud de Draco dans ce chapitre, alors je vais aller me cacher quelques temps... *fuit*.**_

**Chapitre 3**

On aurait pu croire qu'Harry tiendrait sa promesse. Qu'il essaierait de se reconstruire. Tout doucement. Mais quand on a vécu plusieurs années à la rue, l'espoir est quelque chose de très.. Éphémère. Et très vite, une honte sans nom avait submergé le brun.

Et qu'avait-il fait ?

Il déambulait, pestant intérieurement contre Malefoy, et ses yeux émeraudes avaient reconnu un endroit. Un endroit où il allait très souvent depuis qu'il se prostituait. Un bar. Et Bar rime avec alcool. Et pour Harry, l'alcool était le seul remède efficace contre la torture. La torture psychologique. Des questions qui vous assaillent sans cesses, vous torturant intérieurement.

Il s'était réfugié dans ce bar et avait utilisé tout l'argent du blond. Sans hésitation.

OoooooOoooooOooooooOooooO

Draco fulminait. Il était plus de onze heures et aucun signe du brun. Si ce petit salaud s'était défilé, il lui ferait payer. Il se le promit.

Las d'attendre, il sortit de l'hôtel et déambula ci et là, cherchant désespérément Harry. Il le méprisait et l'obsédait à la fois. C'était très frustrant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Et Draco avait eu plus d'un amant.

Il entra dans plusieurs bars, dans plusieurs hôtels et alors que minuit sonnait et qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, il entra dans le bar du Chaudron Baveur.

Il était là. Draco enrageait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais savoir que le brun avait choisi l'alcool à lui l'énervait.

Et il était dans un sale état. Complètement ivre.

- Oh, tiens, qui voilà ! S'écria le brun d'une voix étrangement pâteuse. Ce petit arrogant de Malefoy !

Le barman plaqua une de ses mains sur la bouche de Harry.

- Harry, ne cherche pas d'ennuis auprès de ces gens là, s'il te plaît, murmura t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Ce dernier se dégagea violemment et s'approcha de Draco d'une démarche zigzaguante.

- Sa Majesté veut m'enculer ? S'écria Harry en appuyant son index sur le torse du blond.

- Potter, je vous en prie, marmonna froidement Draco, retenant à grande peine sa colère.

Le barman, un homme chauve connaissant apparemment Harry se rapprocha timidement.

- Monsieur Malefoy, commença t-il avec courtoisie, Veuillez l'excuser, il est arrivé très tôt et...

- Je vais personnellement m'occuper de Harry Potter, ne gaspillez pas votre salive, l'interrompit sèchement Draco.

Le barman inclina légèrement la tête et tourna les talons. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes avec les Malefoy.

Le blond attrapa Harry par le poignet et le tira brutalement vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ? Murmura t-il froidement.

- Ne me touchez pas, beugla le brun.

- Arrêtez votre cinéma, Potter !

Ce dernier fixa le blond de son regard vert larmoyant. Il tremblait. Il empestait l'alcool et Draco ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : lui faire l'amour. Il secoua énergiquement la tête et tira Harry en dehors du bar.

- C'est comme ça que vous comptez vous en sortir, pauvre idiot ? Cracha Draco, méprisant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me pourrir la vie, jamais plus vous ne me toucherez, espèce de salaud !

- Vous croyez ? Demanda Draco - dans une colère froide -en tirant Harry vers l'hôtel. Vous croyez ? Mais qui, à par vous, refuserait quelque chose à un Malefoy ?

- Je n'sais pas, s'écria le brun en partant dans un rire hystérique, je suis idiot, pas naïf. Peut être que seuls les idiots refusent des choses aux Malefoy ?

- Fermez-là.

Le brun ricana et se laissa emporter vers l'hôtel sans comprendre qu'il venait d'énerver le blond comme jamais. Le hall de l'hôtel était désert et Draco l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre.

- Vous allez me border ? Rigola Harry.

- Oh non, Potter, nous allons faire bien plus, croyez moi.

Le brun blêmit et repoussa brutalement Draco.

- Je vous ai dit que plus jamais vous ne me toucherez, vous êtes sourd ? Grommela t-il.

Le blond gifla violemment Harry et le poussa sur le lit. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Draco était au dessus de lui. La peur le dégrisa légèrement et il repoussa son assaillant.

- Non mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

Draco se contenta de plaquer une de ses mains sur la bouche du brun et de son autre main défit sa ceinture. Il commença à toucher Harry et fut surpris quand ce dernier lui mordit violemment la main. Draco poussa un juron et recula tandis que le brun courut se recroqueviller contre un mur.

- Ne me forcez pas... Gémit-il, je vous en prie, laissez moi tranquille.

Draco soupira et s'affala sur le lit. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il devenait complètement malade. Il avait... Il eut un haut le cœur et se retourna vers le brun terrifié.

- Je suis désolé, Harry...

Il se releva et s'approcha du brun, qui se tassa encore plus sur lui même.

- Ne m'approchez pas !

- Harry...

- Je ne suis plus le misérable Monsieur Potter ? La petite catin ? S'écria le brun d'un ton cinglant.

Le blond se figea.

- J'aimerais vous aider, commença Draco, sincère, mais partir vous défoncer dans un bar n'est pas une solution.

- Il n'y à plus aucune chance pour moi, siffla le brun, les yeux brûlants de larmes.

- Je veux vous aider, insista le blond.

- Non, rétorqua froidement Harry, vous voulez un pantin qui écarte les jambes quand vous en avez envie. C'est tout. Allez-vous-en.

- Je reviendrai demain.

- Pour me violer une bonne fois pour toute ? Ricana le brun.

Draco fut mortifié par cette réponse et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait faillit faire.

- Je suis désolé, répéta t-il avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte, le brun se détendît légèrement, se releva et alla se couler sous les couvertures du baldaquin, s'endormant presque instantanément.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Une toute...Petite...Review pour moi ? *yeux trop mignons***


	4. Chapter 4

**Brigitte26:** Dur dur de se reconstruire après s'être prostitué pendant des années ! Bisous et bonne lecture

**Guest:** Merci et bonne lecture ;)

**ankana87:** Pas du tout la bonne solution ! Bonne lecture bisous

**Dracolina3:** Draco est quelqu'un qui s'énerve très, très facilement, il est très susceptible et déteste qu'on le contredise... Bref, il a un côté gentil, et un côté méchant ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Calimero:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review *-* J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**nepheria4:** Merci ! Bonne lecture ^^

**TronchesDeCake:** Merci pour ta review qui fait plaisir, voici la suite bonne lecture :D (PS: quel pseudo magnifique! xD)

**Buffy Jane Harkness:** Tu as de la chance que j'ai vu ta review 8D Pour un peu je postais le chapitre 4 sans y répondre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite !

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il eut un peu de mal à se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il avait une migraine atroce et sa langue était râpeuse. Et quand enfin, quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, il rougit de honte. Il avait été horrible avec Malefoy, la veille. Le blond le lui avait bien rendu, tout de même.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun, qui bondit de son lit afin d'aller prendre une douche. Il empestait l'alcool. La chambre empestait l'alcool. Ses vêtements empestaient l'alcool.

Après une longue douche et plusieurs shampoing, Harry sortit de la douche et s'habilla, puis il ouvrit une fenêtre afin d'aérer la chambre. Quand enfin, l'odeur s'estompa, il la referma et descendit prendre un rapide petit déjeuner.

Il avait l'impression de profiter de Malefoy et de son argent. Mais il vivait à la rue depuis si longtemps, comme un chien, qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il pouvait manger à sa faim, dormir dans un lit et prendre des douches chaudes, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, le brun sortit de l'hôtel, histoire de prendre l'air. Il était partagé entre l'envie de s'excuser auprès de Malefoy et l'envie de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que le blond vienne s'excuser lui même.

- Un Malefoy ? S'excuser ? Ricana Harry à voix haute.

- Alors, Potter, tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

Le brun eut un soupir las et se retourna.

- Monsieur Keys, un problème ? Votre femme ne vous comble pas assez ? Ricana Harry en toisant méchamment l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Erick Keys, un homme haut placé d'une quarantaine d'années, avait été l'un des clients du brun. Il était entouré de deux hommes musclés.

- Je suis là pour une bonne raison, Potter, siffla Keys.

- Je suis tout ouï, répondit Harry en faisant un geste théâtral.

- Pas ici.

L'un des sbires l'entourant attrapa le bras de Harry et le traîna dans une ruelle toute proche.

- Et vos bonnes manières ? Grommela le brun en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'homme.

- J'ai besoin de toi, commença Keys.

- J'avais cru comprendre oui.

L'un des hommes entourant Erick lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac et Harry s'écroula.

- Si tu commences à m'interrompre toutes les dix secondes, nous n'allons pas avancer, siffla Keys. Donc si je dois te faire taire, je le ferai. Maintenant, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes.

Le brun, les mains sur le ventre, se redressa péniblement et lança un regard haineux aux trois hommes.

- Bien. Lucius et moi même avons besoin de toi.

- Lucius ? S'exclama Harry malgré lui.

- Oui, Lucius, répéta Keys. En deux mots. Trafic et Diamants.

Le brun blêmit subitement.

- Il y a un an, vous m'avez demandé un truc du même genre et des mecs m'ont passé à tabac ! S'exclama t-il.

- Je sais, Potter, je sais. Mais cette fois, ça passera.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Toi et moi savons ce qui va se passer si tu refuses, marmonna Keys, menaçant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Un coup de poing dès le matin, c'était bien suffisant.

- Dans deux jours, rendez vous à bijouterie Marianna, tu vois où c'est ?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Bien. Tes instructions arriveront demain.

- Je me répète, insista Harry, mais la dernière fois, des types m'ont tabassé et je...

- Le risque du métier, ricana Keys.

Le brun fit un mouvement brusque, sur le point de frapper l'homme à un mètre de lui, mais les deux gardes du corps de Keys le plaquèrent violemment contre le mur.

- Voyons, Potter, ne t'énerve pas, susurra t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Le brun lui cracha à la figure.

- Tu es exaspérant, soupira Keys en s'essuyant avec nonchalance. Tu auras un coéquipier, cette fois ci. Ronald Weasley. Au revoir, Potter.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses sbires, qui lâchèrent Harry, le poussant violemment par terre - avant de s'en aller. Le brun se releva en grommelant puis s'épousseta. Il détestait les Malefoy, il détestait Keys, il détestait tout le monde. Lucius l'avait déjà mêlé à un trafic de drogue et tout ça s'était mal fini.

- Les Malefoy et leur stupide fierté, cracha le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il s'en alla de la ruelle avec un atroce mal de ventre et des questions pleins la tête. Un coéquipier ? Ronald Weasley ? Il ne voulait pas être entraîné dans les dangereuses magouilles de ces hommes de pouvoir. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Non.

Alors qu'il rentrait à l'hôtel l'air morose, le brun eut la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il s'avança et vit une paire d'yeux gris le fixer. Draco Malefoy l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur constituant l'hôtel.

- Vous tombez bien, monsieur Malefoy, se lança Harry en se postant en face de celui-ci , je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la veille.

- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser, rétorqua le blond. Ce que j'ai fait est inadmissible.

- Je... Je vais monter, marmonna le brun en baissant les yeux, honteux de son message subliminal.

- Je ne compte pas vous suivre, surtout si c'est pour utiliser mon argent pour boire, m'insulter et me pousser à bout, répliqua Draco avec froideur.

Le brun haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Mais le blond le rattrapa et ils montèrent tout deux dans la chambre de Harry.

OoOooOooOoOoOoOoooooOooO

Draco gémissait d'anticipation alors qu'il déshabillait le brun. Il avait hâte de le posséder corps et âme, hâte d'oublier ses problèmes durant quelques heures, de plonger ses mains dans les boucles brunes du jeune homme, de se coller à lui, de sentir son odeur si particulière.

Harry prit la bouche du blond avec ardeur tout en lui caressant le dos, longeant sa colonne vertébrale, s'attardant sur ses fesses fermes. Il se sentait bien, dans les bras du blond et il ne pouvait se passer de ses cheveux blonds, épais et brillants.

...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Il détestait Malefoy ! Il faisait ça pour l'argent, seulement par l'argent.

Le brun ôta son pantalon tandis que le blond lui retirait sa chemise avec hâte et envie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura froidement Draco en apercevant un énorme hématome sur le ventre du brun.

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, continuant de déshabiller le blond - mais alors que tout deux se trouvaient à présent en boxer, Draco repoussa brutalement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Répéta le blond en fixant le ventre du brun.

- Rien du tout, s'enquit celui-ci en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy.

- Quelqu'un t'... Vous a frappé ? Interrogea le blond.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Arrêtez de faire semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Vexé malgré lui, Draco lâcha l'affaire et se colla contre le brun. Il le poussa sur le lit et commença à onduler au dessus de lui, lui baisant et lui mordillant le cou. Les gémissements de Harry devinrent plus prononcés et Draco descendit lentement vers son sexe prisonnier tout en lui embrassant le torse. Après cette douce torture, il retira le boxer du brun tandis qu'il faisait de même avec le sien. Harry roula au dessus de Draco puis descendit vers sa verge fièrement dressée. Il donna quelques timides coup de langues, tantôt suçotant le gland rougit de désir du blond, tantôt le masturbant. Les mains de Draco se crispaient de temps à autre, fourrées dans les cheveux du brun.

- Harry, marmonna le blond d'une voix rauque de désir. Arrêtez cette torture...

Ce dernier sourit puis remonta vers la bouche de Draco, faisant frôler leurs sexes au passage. Ils gémirent à l'unisson puis Harry s'empala brusquement sur la verge dressée du blond. Ce dernier poussa un cri de désir qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsque le brun lui adressa un sourire narquois.

Néanmoins, le plus frustrant pour Draco fut d'être à la fois passif et actif. Il pénétrait Harry mais celui-ci donnait le rythme. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur de plaisir, et cette image fit jouir Draco. Un puissant orgasme le submergea et il fut bientôt suivit par Harry. Épuisé, ce dernier s'écroula contre le corps du blond, puis roula sur le coté.

Le brun était inquiet et il jeta un coup d'œil au méchant hématome ornant son ventre. Il se demandait si Draco connaissait les magouilles de son père.

Quant au blond, il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ce regard émeraude, de ce corps parfait, de cette bouche pulpeuse.

Et c'est sur des pensées bien différentes que les deux hommes s'endormirent.

OooOoooOoooOooooOoooOooO

Voilà voilà, pour ce chapitre ^^ Donc je ferais aussi un chapitre "Flash Back" où on sait ce qu'il s'est exactement passé lorsque Ryry a été mêlé à un trafic de drogue à cause d'hommes puissants tels que Lucius ou Keys.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Une petite review siouplait *-* Vous êtes 37 à suivre ma fic, je vous remercie, tous autant que vous êtes !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**D'abord, réponse aux reviews !**

**Maly ****:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

**Brigitte26 :** J'aime quand il y a du drame dans mes fics :3 mais toutes mes fics finissent bien. (sauf ma OS T-T) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review super sympa ! J'aime quand Dracochoux et Blaise se chamaille avec cette tension perverse 8D Mais Blaise est avec une femme, dans ma fic ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bisous !

**Dracolina3** :Merci pour ta review ! Eeet oui, je pense qu'il était nécessaire que les deux s'excuses, Ryry pour son attitude déplorable et Dray pour son comportement extrême. Bonne lecture !

**TronchesDeCake :** J'aime toujours autant ton pseudo tu sais 8D Voilà la suite, régale toi !

**Nepheria4 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me donne envie de continuer ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Amistosamente-vuestro :** _si Harry veut sortir de cette galère pourquoi il n'a pas appeler les numéros que lui a filé Draco?_ Tout d'abord, Harry a une fierté sans nom, tout comme Draco, et après sa cuite mémorable, il n'y a plus pensé. _et si il déteste les Malfoy pourquoi il lui à pas parler de l'interactions qu'il y a eu avec Keys à Draco?_ Imagine que des hommes te forces à travailler pour toi trafic de drogue, trafic de diamants, bref des choses pas jolis jolis et que si tu leur désobéis, ils te tueront sans hésiter. Crois-tu que ton premier réflexe serait d'en parler au fils de l'homme qui te manipule ? Pas moi… Et Ryry s'est excusé car il est a sec, il a besoin d'argent pour s'en sortir et Dray l'attire énormément (même s'il ne se l'avoue pas). Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

**Ankana87 :** Coucou, toi ! Lis la réponse à la review de Amistosamente-vuestro, tu auras toutes tes réponses 8D Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Ensuite, si vous voulez que je lise une fanfiction que vous aimez afin d'avoir mon avis (j'ai un esprit critique très affuté héhé :p) Dîtes le moi (review ou message privé) Et si vous voulez me lancer un défi OS, la même chose, review ou MP :D**

**Ce chapitre se concentre sur CE QU'IL S'EST passé IL Y A UN AN, lorsqu'Harry s'est fait tabasser lors d'un trafic de drogue qui a mal tourné…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**AVERTISSEMENT: Violence, langage cru, sous entendus. **

**Chapitre 5**

**FLASH BACK, UN AN AUPARAVANT. PASSAGE A TABAC.**

Harry se frictionnait énergiquement les mains. Il avait l'impression que le froid lui engourdissait le cerveau - en plus de lui engourdir les membres. Il tremblait, mais plus de nervosité que de froid. Un vent glacial lui fouettait le visage et lui obligeait à fermer les yeux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire ; ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charisme naturel. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Erick Keys mais son téléphone sonna quelques secondes après cette initiative.

- Potter ? Souffla l'homme au bout du fil.

- Oui, quoi ? Cria sèchement le brun. Je poireaute depuis plus d'une heure ! Si ça continue, je me tire.

- Il faut que tu te tires ! Hurla Keys. Dépêche toi, tire toi en vitesse, et jette ce téléphone dans une poubelle !

- Attendez, Keys ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?

- On est grillé. Tire toi, les hommes de Wook arrivent.

Et sur ces mots peu rassurants, Keys raccrocha, laissant un Harry ahuri au bout du fil. Ce dernier resta paralysé quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir - des volutes de fumées blanches s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. La nuit était noire et la lumière faible ; le sol glissait atrocement et le brun devait courir avec agilité afin de ne pas s'écraser par terre à chacun de ses pas. Des voix féroces se firent entendre derrière lui et il accéléra un peu plus ; tandis qu'il courrait, les poumons en feux et les joues rosies pas le froid et par l'effort qu'il fournissait, il retira la coque du téléphone que Keys lui avait prêté, arracha la batterie, qu'il jeta dans une bouche d'égout, et, enfin, il retira la carte SIM, la plia en deux et la jeta par terre. Le reste du téléphone se retrouva au fond d'une poubelle en plastique.

- Et, Potter, ramène ton culs de putain ici ! Hurla une voix d'homme à quelques pas derrière lui. Malefoy nous a roulé !

Affolé, le brun bifurqua dans une ruelle et hurla de rage lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle menait à un cul-de-sac. Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez face à cinq hommes visiblement très énervés.

- Bonjour, Messieurs, dit le brun avec une innocence et une confiance feinte.

L'homme le plus costaud, un grand roux surnommé Fox, attrapa Harry par le col et le plaqua contre le mur humide constituant la sombre ruelle.

- Où est la d.. la Poudre ? Siffla Fox, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du brun.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry avec froideur.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi ! Hurla le grand roux en se collant encore plus contre le brun.

- Je ne suis au courant de rien ! Cracha le beau brun en repoussant son assaillant avec maladresse.

- Malefoy t'a embarqué dans sa magouille, tu es aussi responsable que lui, Potter, rétorqua sèchement un autre homme au traits durs et au nez proéminent.

- Un point pour toi, Noz, ricana Fox. Dit nous ce que tu sais.

- Je ne sais rien du tout, soupira le brun. Je suis une victime dans cette histoire, moi ! On m'a embarqué là dedans de force ! Je devais vous retrouver près du port, comme prévu. On devait m'amener la Poudre il y a plus d'une heure !

- Qui devait amener la Poudre ? Interrogea Noz.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Un homme de Malefoy, je suppose.

- Tu en sais plus, cracha Fox. J'en suis sur. Je le sens.

Le brun se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il savait quelques détails importants, certes, mais s'il venait à les révéler, c'est Malefoy qui s'occuperait de son cas ; Or, il haïssait cette homme et ne voulait pas lui accorder ce plaisir macabre.

- Non.

Fox se retourna brusquement et jeta le brun par terre - comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une brindille. Ce dernier atteint le sol avec rudesse et retint un cri lorsque son crâne heurta le sol mouillé.

- Dit le nous, ordonna un autre homme, un petit blond souffrant d'un léger embonpoint.

- Rien, répéta le brun en se redressant.

Un point s'abattit sur sa tempe et il s'écroula par terre ; se mordant la langue au passage. Le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans sa bouche et il grimaça.

- C'est ta dernière chance, Potter, prévint Fox, menaçant.

- Je ne sais rien de plus.

- Très bien.

Les cinq hommes l'entourèrent et se déchaînèrent. Le brun se recroquevilla sous la pluie de coups et reçut un vilain coup de pied dans le coccyx. Il se cambra et gémit sous la douleur, exposant son ventre. Fox en profita pour y placer un coup de pied qui coupa le souffle de Harry. A présent sur le dos, le brun était vulnérable et la douleur s'emparait de chaque parcelles de son corps. Il tenta de ramper loin de ces assaillants mais Noz lui attrapa les cheveux et le souleva méchamment. Harry hurla de douleur et s'accrocha au bras de l'homme, le griffant et le frappant.

- Ton joli visage va être amoché, mon chou, ricana t-il.

Et sur ces mots cruels, il frappa le brun à trois reprises, lui fracturant le nez. Harry s'écroula par terre en gémissant. Tout son corps n'était que douleur et il saignait abondamment du nez.

- Je veux voir notre oeuvre, rigola le blond.

Sa phrase fut accueillit par des éclats de rires gras et des ricanements cruels.

Deux hommes plaquèrent Harry - à demi-inconscient - contre le mur tandis que Fox déshabillait le brun.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla ce dernier d'une voix faible et pâteuse.

- Tiens toi tranquille ! Hurla Noz en le giflant.

Ils déshabillèrent Harry et ce dernier fut très vite gelé jusqu'aux os. Une fois nu, ils le lâchèrent et comptèrent le nombre de bleus qu'ils lui avaient fait. Fox sortit alors un couteau en rigolant à gorge déployé et fit à Harry une vilaine entailla en forme d'étoile derrière le genou de ce dernier. Le brun hurla, se débattant inutilement. Noz lui donna donna un coup de poing particulièrement violent et le brun s'évanouit.

Humilié et à demi-mort. Voilà comment Keys le retrouva.

J'attends pas mal d'avis :D Bisouuus


	6. Chapter 6

D'abord, réponse aux reviews !

**Liily54** : Je suis très irrégulière mais cette fiction plaît aux gens, donc je suis à fond dans celle là en ce moment ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite, en espèrant qu'elle te plaira tout autant;) bonne lecture.

**Brigitte26 :** Fox est un salaud et accessoirement le pire ennemie de Harry ! Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Ankana87 **: Non, c'était il y a un an mais Harry en cauchemarde encore:/ Ces gens ne sont pas des tendres... Voilà la suite, bonne lecture, bisous Ankana.

**TonchesdeCake** : « _Passage très bien écrit, je m'y serais limite cru.  
J'aime vraiment ton écriture, simple à lire et pourtant jolie.  
C'est un pure plaisir de suivre ton histoire, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir mis en favoris. » _Ohmygooood c'est trop mignon *_* je sais pas comment réagir mais si tu continues de la sorte, mon cœur va exploser de joie à chacune de tes reviews :') Merci beaucoup !

Comme ça on est deux à aimer ton pseudo;) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Draya Felton **: Je t'avais envoyé un message privée mais je tiens tout de même à répondre au reste de ta review ! Je trouve que tu as vachement bien cerner les personnage, ce qui veut dire que mes descriptions doivent ne pas êtres trop mal:p heureuse que le scenario te plaise, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras:D à bientôt !

**Dracolina3 :** Pour reprendre tes mots, oui, tu as raison, les Malefoy, c'est beaucoup de bordels en perspective ! Harry s'embarque sans arrêt dans des problèmes dans cette fic ! Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Chapitre 6**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était couvert de sueur et haletait bruyamment. Cette histoire de trafic de diamants mettait ses nerfs à vifs. C'était la première fois depuis quelques semaines qu'il revivait cette terrible nuit d'humiliation sous la forme d'un cauchemar. Par réflexe, il se gratta l'arrière du genou – là où se trouvait la cicatrice en forme d'étoile que lui avait fait Fox. Il remarqua – sans trop de surprise – que Malefoy n'était plus là. Néanmoins, il y avait une note.

Le brun hésita à la chiffonner mais une étrange chaleur envahit sa poitrine et il ne put empêcher ses doigts de déplier le petit mot.

_Harry,_

_Si tu n'appelles pas les numéros ci-joint afin de trouver du travail, je te forcerai à les appeler._

_Draco Malefoy_

Court, franc, implacable. _« Du Malefoy tout craché, _sourit intérieurement Harry. » Le brun se leva aussitôt, encore troublé par son cauchemar. Il prit une longue douche, songeant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée.

Quand sa peau fut toute fripée, il se décida à sortir, s'essuya rapidement et enfila un jean ample, un sweat noir et ses éternelles baskets trouées.

Il allait appeler Keys, puis essaierait de joindre Lucius. Il refusait catégoriquement de faire partie d'une de leur magouille. A moins qu'il soit armé jusqu'au dents et sûr de sortir indemne, cette fois ci.

Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard à la réception, de l'argent en poche grâce à Draco.

Où sont les téléphones ? Demanda poliment Harry au receptionniste.

Au fond, à gauche, répondit celui ci, visiblement pressé d'achever cette conversation ennuyeuse.

Pouvez vous me faire de la monnaie ?

Le receptionniste soupira mais lui fit de la monnaie . Le brun le remercia chaleureusement puis se dirigea vers les téléphones jaunes fixés au mur. Il inséra une pièce et tapa le numéro de Keys, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Keys ? S'enquit Harry en entendant le « Allô » traînant de l'homme qu'il méprisait tant.

Potter ? S'exclama sèchement ce dernier en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme. D'où appeles-tu ?

D'un hôtel, répondit évasivement le brun. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire de ses journées, tu sembles bien pressé, releva Keys avec un certain dédain.

J'ai surtout hâte d'en terminer avec vous, s'agaça Harry. Il faut que je parle à Lucius.

Silence.

Keys ? Insista le brun.

Oui, j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd grommela t-il. Je tiens seulement à te rappeler que Malefoy est l'un des hommes les plus puissants d'Angleterre et... Tu me demandes à lui parler comme s'il n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un marchand !

Oh, vous savez, pour moi, cet homme n'a pas plus d'importance qu'un caillou, donc, répondit platement Harry. Je refuse catégoriquement de faire partie de votre magouille.

Ne joue pas à ce jeu là, Harry, s'enquit Keys dont la colère émergeait de sa voix. Venons en aux faits. Tu ne _peux pas _refuser.

Pourquoi pas ? La dernière fois vous étiez accompagné de vos gorilles. Mais maintenant, vous et moi sommes au téléphone et je peux vous balancer plein de choses à la figures sans aucun risque.

Je peux débarquer dans deux minutes, si tu veux, répliqua froidement Keys.

Je vis à la rue depuis plusieurs années, Keys,ricana le brun. Je connais Londres comme ma poche et en deux minutes j'ai largement le temps de disparaître.

Tu m'épuises, marmonna l'homme. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, bon sang ?

Je veux une arme.

Une arme ? Répéta Keys, allègrement surpris.

Je croyez que vous n'étiez pas sourd ? Remarqua Harry avec satisfaction. Et, oui, une arme. Je refuse catégoriquement de participer à votre... Trafic, sans arme. Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire.

Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es contraint de participer à cette... Activité.

Je préfère encore embrasser Fox.

Silence.

Je parlerai à Lucius, mais je ne te promets rien, répondit finalement Keys .

Harry voulut le remercier mais l'homme avait déjà raccroché.

OooOoOoOoOOoO

C'est un chapitre « option », « court », car j'ai une OS HORRIBLE A ECRIRE XD j'ai demandé un défi et je l'ai eu. Je dois faire une OS avec le couple Dolores/Harry. GOOOOOD ADIEU


	7. Chapter 7

**Ankana87**: Et oui... Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ;) Bonne lecture.

**brigitte26:** On est deux ! Voilà la suite, bisous !

**Meri-chan91**: Oui, tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné è_é Dolores/Harry, c'est fait T-T mon âme est souillé. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Liily54:** Maintenant ! Ils se rapprochent petit à petit... Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review :p

**Jun:** Merci beaucoup ! *-* ça y est, mon OS est écrit. Je meurs.

**Dracolina3**:Il se rebelle, oui, mais qui est-il face à ces hommes de pouvoirs, riches et influents ?... Oui, Draco va réussir à aider Harry. Il fait tout pour, en tout cas ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Vous êtes maintenant 50 à suivre cette fic, j'espère qu'elle plaît à ceux qui ne commentent pas.. Mais bon, si vous la suivez, c'est qu'elle vous plaît, j'imagine ! ^^**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

**Je vous invite à aller lire mes deux défis OS déjà écrits :**

**-L'Ange et le Crapaud.**

**- La Lune et le Soleil.**

**Et laissez une petite review :)**

**Chapitre 7**

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à appeler un numéro fournit par Draco afin de trouver du travail, un homme grand, dégingandé, aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs se rua vers lui.

- Harry ? Harry Potter ? Demanda l'homme, fixant le brun de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.

- Euh... Oui ?

- Ronald Weasley, s'exclama l'homme avec soulagement.

Harry dévisagea son coéquipier. Il empestait l'alcool, ses habits étaient sales et une barbe broussailleuse lui mangeait une partie du visage. Un coéquipier charmant, pour conclure.

- J'attends un coup de fil, l'informa Harry. Afin de savoir si nous serons armés, ou non.

- Et bien, commença Ronald visiblement mal à l'aise, Keys m'envoie, d'une part, pour les instructions et d'autre par pour vous dire que Malefoy refuse net que l'on soit armé.

- Alors je ne participerai pas, trancha le brun d'un ton bourru.

- S'il vous plaît, Harry, supplia le roux en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de ce dernier. C'est la seule chance de me reconstruire. J'ai besoin de l'argent que l'on nous donnera après.. Après tout ça.

- La dernière fois, ça a dégénéré, rétorqua sèchement le brun.

- Je sais. Fox est mon cousin.

- Raison de plus, cracha Harry en toisant Ronald avec mépris.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui, se défendit-il en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

- Je m'en contrefiche, répliqua sèchement le brun. Je ne suis pas maso, souffrir n'est pas l'un de mes hobbies.

- Je sais ! S'enquit Ronald. Enfin, je m'en doute.

Harry faillit craquer face au regard suppliant du beau roux.

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une lettre en papier kraft. Les instructions. Réfléchissez-y. Vous avez encore la nuit devant vous, après tout. Je serai en train de déambuler près de la gare de king's cross, si vous me cherchez.

- Attendez ! S'écria Harry alors que Ronald tournait vivement les talons. Où dormez-vous ?

- Vous savez où je dors. Qui je suis et ce que je suis. Keys et Malefoy ne sont pas les genres d'hommes à s'encombrer d'agents secrets.

- Je sais, rétorqua le brun avec amertume. Suivez-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Suivez moi, insista Harry. S'il vous plaît.

Ronald haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Le brun s'en alla vers l'hôtel, une boule au ventre. Il avait peur de la réaction de Draco quand celui-ci apprendrait qu'il allait offrir à son "coéquipier" un lit et de l'eau chaude. En effet, Harry savait que le blond payait la chambre pour deux personnes.

- Voilà, s'exclama Harry sous le regard agréablement étonné de Ronald. Je dors ici quelque temps.

- C'est très luxueux, remarqua le roux avec scepticisme. Pourtant vous êtes...

- ... Un sans abri, acheva Harry avec froideur. Le fait que je me prostitue ne doit pas être un secret pour vous, j'imagine ?

Les oreilles de Ronald rougirent fortement et il baissa les yeux, penaud.

- Je vais étrangler Keys, souffla le brun en devinant que ce dernier en avait dit plus que nécessaire sur lui à Ron. Passons. Voilà la salle de bain, vous pouvez vous doucher et vous raser. Il y a du déodorant ici. Et dans ce placard il y a un t-shirt en soie et un jean. Propre.

- Pourquoi faite vous tout ça, Harry ? Interrogea Ron, très touché.

- Quelqu'un a fait la même chose pour moi.

- Qui ?

- Ma réponse ne vous plairait pas.

Effectivement, si Ron apprenait que la personne en question était Draco, le fils de l'homme qu'il détestait sans doute autant que Harry... Ne valez mieux pas y penser.

- Très bien, soupira le roux, décidant de ne pas insister. Merci beaucoup.

Le brun lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Prenez votre temps.

Ron acquiesça et entra dans la salle de bain. Harry crut l'entendre pleurer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le brun s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Ron. Rasé, propre et mieux habillé, ce dernier se révélait être un très bel homme, avec ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux clairs et son buste en V. Quand enfin il sortit de la salle de bain, une heure quarante cinq plus tard, Harry commanda trois pizzas à la réception et tout deux se goinfrèrent en regardant la télé. (Présente dans la chambre.)

Ce ne fut que vers six heures que l'alerte rouge se déclara.

Alors que le brun descendait à la réception commander une quatrième pizza, il eut le malheur de croiser Draco. S'il avait su que le blond arriverait si tôt, il aurait viré Ron et rangé la chambre. Or, il ne l'attendait pas avant au moins dix heures. Il fut stupéfait de voir que Draco lui avait... Manqué. Il l'avait pourtant vu hier soir. Mais ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux aciers, ce corps... Harry retint un gémissement. Rien qu'en le regardant, le blond lui faisait un effet sans précédent.

Malheureusement, il aurait préféré ne pas être dans cette situation. Évidemment, Draco se dirigea vers lui et il eut un petit moment de panique avant de se ressaisir.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry en essayant de sourire.

- J'arrive plus tôt. J'avais envie de vous voir.

Le brun sentit ces joues s'empourprer et il baissa les yeux. Il venait de remarquer que lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, le blond le vouvoyait. Mais dans ces mots, il le tutoyait. Étrange.

- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, avoua Harry en se raclant la gorge.

- Un problème ? Interrogea le blond en fronçait subitement les sourcils.

- Non. Absolument pas. Je.. Le dernier arrivé à la chambre n'aura pas le droit à de la Pizza !

Harry attrapa la pizza que le serveur venait de poser sur le comptoir et s'enfuit précipitamment, sous le regard blasé de Draco. Un long sourire illumina le visage angélique du blond. Tant d'innocence...

S'il savait, se dit intérieurement Harry. Ce pari stupide lui ferait gagner quelques minutes. Il arriva dans la chambre le souffle court, les jambes flageolantes et les poumons en feux. Ron était affalé sur le lit et regardait les Simpson, une part de pizza au fromage dans chaque mains.

- La pizza au chorizo arrive ? S'exclama t-il en se léchant les babines.

Le brun tourna le verrou de la chambre.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il faut que tu partes ! Hurla le brun en entassant les boîtes de pizzas et en éteignant la télé.

-Rigth now ? Pourquoi ?

- Fait moi confiance ! Dépêche toi, mets tes chaussures !

Ron bondit du lit en baldaquin et enfila précipitamment ses chaussures, des baskets tout aussi trouées que celle de Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir par la porte ! Le prévint le brun.

- Pardon ? Tu sais, je ne sais pas encore voler.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es a la rue ?

- Quelle délicatesse ! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Six ans.

- Tu n'as jamais appris à grimper sur les toits ? Sur les murs ? Pour échapper aux flics ?

- Bien sur que si ! Répliqua le roux, perdu.

- Nous sommes au quatrième étages.

- Attends.. Tu veux dire que.. Là ?

Harry acquiesça énergiquement tout en refaisant le lit et en aspergeant de parfum la chambre - afin que l'odeur de pizza disparaisse.

- T'es complètement malade, rétorqua Ron, livide.

- Écoute, Ron, si tu ne sors pas par cette fenêtre, on aura tout les deux des problèmes.

La porte de la chambre trembla un peu et les deux hommes se figèrent.

- Harry ? Pourquoi avez-vous fermé la porte ? Interrogea Draco.

Le brun se retourna vers Ron et posa son index sur sa bouche, puis il pointa du doigt la fenêtre. Le roux acquiesça, blême. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord.

- Essaie d'atteindre le prochain rebord en sautant, chuchota Harry.

Le roux acquiesça une nouvelle fois et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il sauta et attrapa avec agilité le rebord de la fenêtre se situant au dessus de lui. Le brun lui fit un signe et ferma la fenêtre. Il se déshabilla vivement puis alla ouvrir la porte, sous le regard étonné et ardent de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Harry ! Harry, réveille toi ! C'est seulement un cauchemar !

Le brun se trémoussait dans le lit en baldaquin, marmonnant toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles. Draco lui avait fait l'amour avec tendresse et passion et tout deux s'étaient endormis, comme d'habitude.

- Harry ! S'exclama le blond en secouant le jeune homme.

Le brun ouvrit brutalement les yeux, hurla et poussa brutalement Draco.

- Harry.. Murmura t-il, un peu perdu.

Se sentant vulnérable dans sa nudité, le brun attrapa son coussin et le colla contre sa poitrine. Il sanglotait. Encore le même cauchemar. Sauf que cette fois, Ron était dedans et mourrait sous ses yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est seulement un cauchemar. Je suis un idiot, se lamenta Harry en essuyant hâtivement ses larmes.

Le blond tira soudainement le brun vers lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Harry se débattit mollement avant de s'abandonner dans ses bras musclés et réconfortants. Draco lui caressait les cheveux. Le brun se sentait bien. Mieux. Il se recroquevilla contre le blond et s'endormit paisiblement, souhaitant que cet instant dure éternellement.

OOoooooOooOOOOooOoo


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse aux reviews et new chapitre !

**Dracolina3 **: oui, ils sont troooop mignons *.* non, dans celui-ci Blaise est avec une femme. Du moins pour l'instant...

**Liily54 **: merci beaucoup pour ta review *O* et réponse a ta question dans ce chapitre !

**TronchesDeCake** : salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review trop gentiiiiiiille ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire :) Et oui il rêvait :p

**Brigitte26**: et oui, on veut tous prendre Harry sous son aile et le protéger des malheurs de ce monde :( voici la suite !

**Chapitre 8 CHAPITRE TRÈS COURT. (NE ME TUEZ PAS)**

Quand Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de constater que son ange bl... Que Malefoy, dormait près de lui. Qu'il n'était pas parti. Il sourit tendrement face au visage angélique et détendu de Draco. Le brun avait du mal à croire que c'était le même homme qui l'avait giflé le jour de leur rencontre.

[- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

- Au contraire, monsieur Potter. Je n'offre pas ma pitié à tout le monde et encore moins à des catins.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

Draco Malefoy gifla violemment Harry et lui lança un regard noir.]

Cette gifle, il s'en souviendrait toujours. Elle avait été sèche, dure et violente et seul ce geste lui rappelait qu'un Malefoy pouvait être d'une froideur inégalable.

Il soupira et repoussa avec tendresse une mèche blonde retombant sur les yeux clos de Draco. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux et grogna.

- Dormir...

Harry sourit et se dit que le blond n'avait pas cette classe effrayante qu'il possédait naturellement lorsqu'il était à moitié endormi. Finalement, il se leva et alla se laver. Il tourna le robinet de la douche et prit une douche brûlante, soupirant de bien-être. Un bien-être qui ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps.

Draco arriva dans la salle de bain d'un pas qui se voulait décontracté mais Harry vit qu'il semblait... Énervé. Un peu anxieux que le blond ait découvert quelque chose prouvant qu'un autre homme - soit Ron - soit venu ici, il sortit précipitamment de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

- Harry, explique moi.

Le brun remarqua avec chaleur que le blond ne le vouvoyait plus et il se surprit à préférer ça... Non ! Il n'aimait pas... Il n'aimait pas... Il n'aimait pas...

- Harry.

Le brun secoua énergiquement la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et se força à regarder le blond dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry se figea et crut recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Draco tenait dans sa main droite, l'enveloppe en papier kraft donné par Ron la veille et dans la main gauche, une feuille. Les instructions. Le brun lâcha un juron et se précipita vers le blond. Il voulut saisir les instructions mais Draco recula.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répliqua celui-ci. «Première étape : Allez à King´s Cross. Arrivez chacun de votre côté. Le naturel sera votre principal atout. Deuxième étape : Un homme vous trouvera...»

-... Arrête ! Rugit Harry en poussant Draco contre le mur. Donne moi ça !

- Alors dit moi ce que c'est ! Ces «étapes» ? Bordel, Harry !

Le blond le repoussa et tint le papier en hauteur afin que le brun ne puisse pas l'attraper.

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas ! Siffla t-il. Donne moi ce papier !

Le blond le toisa avec mépris et continua sa lecture.

- «Un homme arrivera afin de vous donner la Glace (NDA : Diamant).» Mais putain, c'est quoi ce langage codé ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Rien du tout ! Hurla Harry en réussissant enfin a attraper les instructions, qu'il colla contre sa poitrine.

- C'est signé Keys, Harry ! Hurla Draco. KEYS ! C'est un salaud, ce type ! Ne me dis pas que tu le fréquentes !

Le brun blêmit et sentit ses jambes flageoler. Merde. Il avait vu la signature. Keys ne signait que rarement. S'il avait signé, c'est qu'il avait glissé un mot à Harry. Obligatoirement.

Les yeux orages de Draco se détachèrent de lui. Le blond soupira, les poings serrés, prenant ce silence pour un oui.

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, lâcha finalement le brun. Keys a été un de mes... Clients.

Cette réplique lança un froid et Draco se figea, visiblement très... Très contrarié. Harry opta pour la technique «vaut mieux raconter une part de vérité qu'un gros mensonge.»

- C'est un homme violent, continua Harry, la voix tremblante. Il m'a fait du mal physiquement et psychologiquement. J'aimerais que tu oublies cette... Lettre.

Draco semblait sur le point de frapper Harry avant d'aller étrangler Keys de ses propres mains. Finalement, après quelques secondes - qui parurent horriblement longues pour le brun - il soupira, se retourna et cracha froidement :

- Je ne te sauverai pas deux fois.

oOOoOOoO

** J'ai enfin placé LA** **phrase culte ! Reviews s'il vous plaît !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brigitte26**: Draco et Harry sont fait pour être ensembles :3 bonne lecture !

**Liily54:** avec Noël qui arrive, j'ai plus le temps d'écrire mes habituels chapitres de 1500-1900 mots et je sais que ça vous plaît pas trop :/ voici la suite, courte également !

**Meri-Chan91**: hey tu m'a manqué toi :0 merci beaucoup *.* tes reviews sont toujours géniales et je me délecte chaque fois que je vois que tu m'en as écrit une ! (Va lire «Note de l'auteur» plus bas ! Tu es concernée !)

**Dracolina3**: oui, je suis contente d'avoir enfin réussi a placer cette phrase :D ouais, y'a toujours des trucs pas possible dans mes fics (QUE DES EMMERDES QUOI xD) voici la suite ! Bisous

**Elena24Eagle**: A aujourd'hui huhu ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR A LIRE ABSOLUMENT SOUS PEINE D'ÊTRE CONDAMNÉE A MOURIR DE MES MAINS : c'est le dernier chapitre avant longtemps ! Avec les vacances de Noël qui arrient.. Vais pas pouvoir écrire étant donné que je suis en famille ! Néanmoins d'ici la rentrée mes chapitre seront beaucoup plus long et consistant et cette fic est plutôt courte :)**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Meri-Chan91 ! :D afin de la corrompre une bonne fois pour toute...**

**Merci aux 59 followers ! (Si vous pouviez reviewer je jouirai... PATMOL T'ES DEGUELASSE. I know, i know...)**

**_Bonne lecture ! Petit chapitre !_**

**Chapitre 9**

Draco semblait sur le point de frapper Harry avant d'aller étrangler Keys de ses propres mains. Finalement, après quelques secondes - qui parurent horriblement longues pour le brun - il soupira, se retourna et cracha froidement :

- Je ne te sauverai pas deux fois.

Le brun tressaillit violemment et faillit lâcher ses précieuses instructions afin d'aller sauter dans les bras du blond, d'inhaler son odeur mentholé et d'oublier ses problèmes en lui faisant l'amour.

Cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance, il le savait bien. Il savait également que Draco était d'une humeur massacrante et qu'il ne serait pas aussi lâche qu'Harry pour fuir ses problèmes. Finalement, ce dernier soupira et laissa retomber mollement son bras.

- Je le sais bien.

- As-tu d'autres... «clients», Harry ?

Il fallut quelques longues secondes au brun avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Tu passes souvent du coq à l'âne comme ça ? Demanda t-il sèchement en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres clients... Pour l'instant, précisa Harry.

- Pour l'instant ? Releva le blond, menaçant.

- Admet que tu vas te lasser de moi, Draco. Je me demande à combien tu as fais ton numéro de charme «du-gentil-sauveur» avant moi...

Le blond, blessé, plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche. La serviette enroulée autour de la taille de ce dernier glissa au sol et le brun rougit violemment.

- Comment oses-tu ? Murmura Draco. Je ne suis pas un salaud, Harry. Je n'ai jamais plusieurs amants à la fois. Jamais.

Le brun était partagé. Il voulait le croire. Il voulait penser qu'il avait une chance avec cet homme qu'il... Non ! Il devait se reprendre, le repousser et faire sa vie !

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, nu face à cet homme se révélant parfois tendre et passionné et parfois si... Froid, si distant.

- Tu te lasseras de moi ! S'exclama Harry en relevant la tête avec fougue.

Le blond fut surpris de recevoir le regard tendre et humide de larmes du brun. Un regard à la fois résigné et farouche. Triste et déterminé. Il se ressaisit vivement et essaya tant bien que mal d'afficher le regard polaire qu'Harry détestait tant.

- Peut être, admit-il. Je me lasserai de toi un jour. Mais ce jour n'est...

Affreusement vexé par ces paroles, par le reniflement dédaigneux et le ton indifférent de Draco, Harry le repoussa violemment et attrapa sa serviette.

- Tu es comme ton père ! Hurla t-il. Tu es un salaud ! Tu devrais sérieusement penser à te faire greffer un cœur car à l'évidence tu n'en as pas !

Draco saisit les deux poignets du brun afin de le calmer et hurla à son tour :

- Mon père vaut cent fois mieux que toi, Potter !

Harry se calma instantanément, fusillé par la réplique du blond. «S'il savait... Se dit-il intérieurement. S'il savait !»

- Tu ne connais pas ton propre père, dans ce cas, rétorqua t-il en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond.

- Parce que tu le connais, peut être ? Ricana ce dernier.

«Oui. Il me force à trafiquer pour lui. Il se délecte des coups qu'on me donne et de ma situation social. Il me rabaisse dès qu'il le peut et cherche à tout prix à me briser.» s'il avait été courageux, Harry le lui aurait dit. Mais pour l'instant, il regardait Draco avec une tristesse infini que ce dernier cherchait vainement d'ignorer.

- Ne me laisse pas, gémit Harry, vaincu, en se laissant tomber à ses pieds. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

Draco lâcha les poignets de Harry et s'accroupit. Le brun cachait quelque chose. Il le savait. Le sentait. Mais Harry était renfermé, vivait continuellement dans la peur et ne faisait pas confiance au seul homme ayant fait attention à lui depuis fort longtemps.

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas, Harry.

Le brun releva la tête, explosa en sanglots et se recroquevilla contre le blond, complètement vaincu.

- Ne me laisse pas, gémit-il encore. Ne me laisse pas...

Draco le cala contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Sa colère diminua tout doucement. Les sanglots d'Harry aussi. Le blond le savait courageux et intrépide et non pleurnichard. Si le brun pleurait, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette. Il en saisit une et l'alluma. Il frissonna. Cette sensation de légèreté qu'il avait quand il fumait était tout bonnement agréable. Il se détendît rapidement et s'appuya contre le mur d'une ruelle faisant face à la gare de King´s Cross.

- Harry, comment peux-tu consommer de cette merde ? Grommela Ron en s'approchant de lui.

Il attrapa la cigarette du brun et l'écrasa par terre.

- Ça me coûte les yeux de la tête, s'exclama t-il sèchement. Tu m'en repayeras.

- Comme si j'avais les moyens ! Répliqua le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est plus mon problème.

- Bien sur, ricana Ron. Bon, t'es prêt ? T'as lu les instructions, j'espère ?

- Tu me prends pour un idiot, hein ? S'écria Harry en portant une main à son cœur, faussement vexé.

- Non, répondit son ami avec un sourire narquois. Le mot idiot est bien trop faible pour te décrire, crois moi.

Le brun grogna et fit semblant de frapper Ron. Tout deux rirent un moment avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

- Aujourd'hui, on récupère la glace. Le reste se fera demain, précisa le grand roux en se grattant la nuque.

- Je sais, répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte et légèrement tremblante.

- Ça va aller, mon pote ! S'exclama son coéquipier en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Le brun grimaça, peu convaincu, et s'avança vers Kings Cross le cœur battant et les moins moites. Le jour J n'était pas loin. Les préparations commençaient. Keys et Lucius guettaient.

**OOOOOO**

**REVIEWS MES PETITS CHACALS !**


	10. Chapter 10

**brigitte26 : **Malefoy l'utilise pour du trafic de drogue/diamants ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture

**Liily54: **Oui c'est super choux *_* Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Draco est souvent naïf concernant son père dans les fanfictions, j'ai pas échappé à la règle :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Dracolina3: **Ouais, j'ai fait fort :3 Ouais, Harry a bien fait de ne pas s'énerver contre Draco (qui considère son père comme un modèle alors que c'est un salauuuuuud !) Ton "Tu déchires" et tout simplement le plus génial de tout les compliments *_* "Signée un Chacal" HAHAHA XD ! J'adore :p voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Elena2eagle: **De rien et merci à toi pour tes reviews, bonne lecture :p

**Meri-Chan91**: HELLO ! Et ouaiiis, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de te dedier un chapitre ^^ MERCIIIIIIIII BEAUCOUP ! J'espère que ce chapitre va egayer ta journée aussi :p bonne lecture !

**Avertissement: **Chapitre plutôt violent.

**Chapitre 10**

- Bordel vous ne comprenez pas le français ou quoi ? Cracha Harry. C'est Ron qui a la glace !

Keys l'avait plaqué contre un mur à la sortie de King's Cross, complètement paniqué. Des têtes curieuses et inquiètes se retournaient vers eux. Finalement, il le lâcha, souhaitant éviter de se faire remarquer davantage par les passants.

- Tu as lu les instructions jusqu'au bout, Harry ?

- Evidemment ! S'insurgea le brun. Il était écrit que nous devions rentrer chacun d'un côté en restant calme et naturel, puis qu'un homme viendrait, me bousculerait, et Ron, voulant m'aider, attraperait la sacoche contenant la glace !

- Non, Harry, non ! Hurla Erick en le toisant méchamment. _Tu _devais attraper la sacoche ! Pas lui !

Le brun ne comprenait pas. Il avait rigolé un moment avec Ronald avant d'entrer dans la gare, le coeur battant la chamade. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il avait été très distrait, mais il était convaincu d'avoir parfaitement suivi les instructions. Ron devait rejoindre à la sortie avec la glace (NDA: diamants.), puis tout deux devaient aller voir Keys afin de lui donner la sacoche pour la nuit, puis le lendemain, ils auraient dû livrer la glace aux "clients" de Malefoy. Mais le roux ne l'avait jamais rejoint. Inquiet, Harry avait appelé Keys et maintenant ce dernier lui disait que Ron avais trafiqué ses intructions et s'était envolé avec des diamants valant plusieurs millions. Voir milliard.

- Tu te rends compte que si Lucius l'apprend, je vais me faire massacrer ? Beugla Keys. Et toi, je ne te raconte même pas !

Harry déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Ron...serait parti ? Balbutia t-il faiblement, terriblement blessé par cette trahison. Je lui faisais confiance..

- On ne fait pas confiance à des gens comme vous, Harry ! Rugit Keys, livide de rage. Qui ferait confiance à une pute et un vagabond ?

Cette réplique eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour le brun mais il s'éfforça de rester impassible.

- Vous êtes le seul responsable de tout ça, Keys, dit-il finalement. Je n'ai jamais voulu coopérer avec vous. Jamais.

- Tu expliqueras ça à Lucius. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui peut t'arriver. Maintenant, tire toi.

**OoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Harry arriva à l'hôtel une demi-heure plus tard, à la fois dépité et pensif. Il voulait voir Draco. Tout lui dire. C'était la seule solution. Lucius allait le tuer quand il apprendrait que le brun avait fait confiance à Ronald et ne s'était pas méfié.

Il grimpa dans sa chambre et en un éclair, fut plaqué contre le mur pour la troisième fois de la journée. Une main sur la bouche, Ron lui intima de rester calme et de ne pas crier. Aveuglé par la rage, Harry se dégagea violemment et se rua sur lui. Le roux tomba par terre et sa tête heurta durement le dur, le brun s'assit à califourchon sur lui et se mît à le rouer de coups de poings.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Hurla t-il en s'arrêtant finalement, haletant.

Ron saignait du nez et de l'arcade et ses lèvres semblaient avoir éclatées.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, sanglota le roux. Mais j'étais obligé. Je te le jure.

- TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ! Hurla le brun, hors de lui. MALEFOY VA ME TUER ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL VA DIRE QUAND IL VA SAVOIR QUE TU LUI AS VOLE LES DIAMANTS ?!

- Calme toi, supplia Ron. Je t'en prie, Harry, calme toi !

- ME CALMER ? Ricana le brun avec froideur. Dans quelques heures tout au plus, des hommes de Malefoy vont venir me zigouiller, si ce n'est pas Malefoy lui-même, et tu veux que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Les Lestrange m'ont fait du chantage, s'enquit le roux, décidant de jouer le jeu de l'honnêteté avec son ami. C'est une famille au moins aussi puissante que celle des Malefoy... J'ai une famille, Harry. J...J'étais obligé...Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime beaucoup. On ne se connait que depuis peu mais... C'est comme ça.

- Tu me dégoûtes... Murmura le brun avec colère en se relevant.

Il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy.

- Quelle magnifique surprise, ronronna Lucius tandis qu'Harry reculait brusquement, comme électrocuté. Je te l'avais dit, Erick. Il ne s'attendait pas à nous vour de si tôt...

Keys apparut derrière Malefoy, blême, et le brun se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire ou lui faire pour qu'il paraisse aussi fragile. Harry se souvint de la présence du roux et se retourna vivement. Des traces de sang était nettement visibles sur la moquette mais Ron n'était plus là, à sa plus grande surprise.

- Monsieur Malefoy... Grinça Harry. Quel honneur. Que puis-je pour vous ? Mes humbles services ne vous sont malheureusement pas disponibles, je vous le rapelle.

Le blond renifla avec dédain et s'avança, suivit de Keys et de trois autres personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Si je voulais te prendre ici et maintenant, Potter, rien ni personne ne m'en empêcherait, fit remarquer Lucius avec froideur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas ?

Cette réplique fut accueillit par des rires gras de la part des sbires de Malefoy. L'un d'eux, un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux châtains, attrapa Harry par les cheveux et plaqua sa tête et son buste sur le lit. Le brun émit un cri de rage étouffé et fusilla l'homme du regard. Ce dernier, totalement indifférent, lui abaissa furieusement le pantalon et Harry en rugit de honte, de rage et de désespoir.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Répéta Lucius en arborant un sourire malsain. Une punition juste pour un acte juste, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ron vous a trahi ! Grinça le brun. Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu lui as fait confiance ! Releva Keys en fixant intensément Harry.

Ce dernier se débattait avec une telle intensité qu'un second homme dût venir en aide au premier. Ce dernier tint la tête du brun contre la couverture tandis que le second tordait douloureusement son bras droit.

- Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance ! Beugla t-il, désespéré.

- Jolie chambre, remarqua Lucius en ricanant. Quelque doit bien te la payer... Qui ?

- Un Ange, lâcha t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et cet Ange n'a pas de prénom ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche...Et la referma. Draco Malefoy. Il _aimait _Draco Malefoy. Son Ange. Son sauveur. Son espoir. Sa flamme. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais depuis leur rencontre, il revivait. Il avait pris plaisir à lui faire l'amour. A le taquiner. Il aimait ces yeux orages, allant du foncé au clair selon son humeur. Ces cheveux fins, d'une blondeur rare. La pâleur de sa peau douce. Ces mains, tendres et violentes, ces courbes parfaites. Son sourire si rare, mais si beau. Le _fils _de Lucius. Le _fils _de Lucius. Il en aurait pleuré de honte et de rage. Cet homme abominable souillait son Ange par sa ressemblance troublante.

- Bon, Potter, continua Lucius de sa voix traînante, froide. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

Il s'approcha et défit lentement sa ceinture. Mortifié, Harry se mît à l'insulter de tout les noms, ordonnant aux hommes le retenant de le lâcher. Il saisit la gravité de la situation lorsque Lucius lui caressa la colonne vertébrale, redescendant lentement vers ses fesses. Un sanglot de rage et d'impuissance lui déchira la gorge.

- Où est la glace ? Demanda Malefoy, menaçant.

Harry craquait. Il fallait qu'il dénonçe Ronald. Il fallait qu'il avoue tout. Que la glace se trouvait chez les Lestrange. Il ne pouvait couvrir son ami plus longtemps. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il sentit une forte pression sur sa cuisse. Intrigué malgré lui, il arrêta de se débattre quelques secondes.

- Harry, reste calme, murmura Ron.

Et le brun comprit.

Il comprit que son ami s'était glissé sous le lit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il avait réagi au quart de tour et Harry en fut impressionné. Néanmoins, les mains de Lucius sur ses cuisses le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

- Je ne répéterai pas deux fois.

- Je ne sais jamais où sont les diamants, mentit Harry. Je vous le jure !

- Ton cul ne vaut rien, Potter. Néanmoins je m'en contenterai pour l'instant... Ta dette est impayable.

Un sanglot particulièrement déchirant traversa Harry quand il sentit Malefoy se coller à lui. Il était au bout du rouleau. Sa vie n'était qu'un amas de malheurs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si ce salaud allait jusqu'au bout, il ne tiendrait pas. Il repensa au visage souriant de sa mère. Au rire de son père. Aux yeux de Draco. Les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il faillit ajouter Ron. Mais tout ça, c'était de _sa _faute ! Lucius allait le violer, le briser, le détruire et le roux serait aux premières loges.

- Ne faîtes pas ça, supplia Harry. Je vous en prie...

Ron écouta la plainte monstrueusement triste du brun et il ne tint plus. Il roula hors de sa cachette et se releva rapidement. Keys sortit un revolver et le pointa sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Le roux leva les bras en signe de soumission et hurla :

- Lestrange !

Le troisième homme accompagnant Malefoy sortit un revolver à son tour et adressa à Ron un regard polaire. Lucius resta totalement impassible et se contenta de se relever, de soupirer et de remonter son pantalon.

- Ne tirez pas, ordonna t-il tout en faisant un signe de tête aux hommes tenant Harry en soumission.

Les hommes en question remontèrent le pantalon du brun d'un geste sec, - qui tremblait de peur, de rage et de soulagement - le relevèrent et se contentèrent de lui tenir les bras afin qu'il ne tente rien d'insensé.

- Je t'écoute, siffla méchamment Lucius à l'adresse de Ron, livide.

- Ce sont les Lestranges, qui ont les diamants, lâcha t-il sans oser croiser le regard d'Harry.

- Développe, s'agaça le blond.

Et Ron raconta. Le chantage. La pression. La peur. La traîtrise. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Lucius lorsque le roux termina son récit.

- Tuez-le...

- Non ! Rugit Harry.

-... Oh, et faîtes lui payer sa traîtrise.

Le premier homme haussa les épaules et n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il abaissa son revolver et tira. La balle fila et traversa la cuisse du roux, qui s'écroula en hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge.

- ARRÊTEZ ! Supplia le brun en se débattant à nouveau, impuissant. MALEFOY, DÎTES-LEURS D'ARRÊTER ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! ARRÊTEZ !

Une demi-heure auparavant il aurait volontiers fait le boulot lui même mais Ron, en plus d'avoir sauvé sa famille en trahissant Lucius, l'avait sauvé, à ses risques et périls. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir ici et maintenant, sous ses yeux.

Keys tendait un bras tremblant en avant mais ne tirait pas. Il hésitait. Finalement, face au regard promettant de cruels représailles de Lucius s'il n'obéissant pas, il craqua et tira sur le roux. La balle alla s'encastrer dans l'épaule de Ron et ses cris redoublèrent.

- MALEFOY ! Beugla Harry en regardant l'homme - indifférent face à cette situation - avec écoeurement. MALEFOY ! FAÎTES DE MOI CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS LAISSEZ-LE !

Le blond lui adressa un sourire désabusé, légèrement moqueur, et s'approcha, lui saisissant le menton avec autorité.

- Ta proposition est alléchante, Potter, susurra t-il. Mais je n'ai que très peu de temps. Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

Comment osait-il ?... Comment avait-il osé ?... Osé maîtriser sa vie en le menaçant ? Osé le toucher ? Oser faire du mal à Ron ?

- Je vous en prie...Murmura t-il, le visage noyé de larmes. Laissez-le...Laissez-le...

Avant qu'ils ne tirent, le brun avait secrètement espéré que les armes fassent beaucoup de bruit afin d'attirer le réceptionniste. Afin d'attirer quelqu'un, tout simplement. Mais Lucius était un homme prévoyant et horriblement rusé. Les revolvers étaient des silencieux et malgré les hurlements de Ron, personne ne venait. Ce dernier était au comble du désespoir et semblait sur le point d'abandonner quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et qu'un ange entra. Draco entra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOO**

DES REVIEWS MES PETITS CHACALS EN CHOCOLAT !


	11. Chapter 11

MissFlo : je sais, je sais xD bonne lecture !

Ezhra-June : en fait, techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis... Euh... Bref ! Merci pour ta review and bonne lecture :)

Oussou T. D : tu les as toutes mises en alertes ? Tu vas avoir de la lecture ! :D wouah, ta review me fait super,giga,vraiment,trop PLAISIIIIIR ! *p* nirvana *-* c'est merveilleux *.* c'est super sympa, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, et oui, j'ai une imagination sans-borne héhé :p merci encore et bonne lecture ^^

F.F.F.F World : ouais, je coupe bien au moment où les lecteurs sont à fond dedans XD et je l'avoue en plus haha ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Liily54: ouais, c'est SUPERDRAY xD ! Ouais, Dray est un coincé du cul avec son père, il l'admire trop, pour lui, c'est inconcevable que l'homme qui l'ait éduqué aussi durement soit aussi mesquin et cruel... Je sais pas comment faire apparaitre Voldy..Bonne lecture !

Dracolina 3: j'ai adoré ta review xD "en mode chacal" j'adore :')

Oui, j'ai toujours peur que l'action ne soit pas assez captivante mais ouf, tu me rassures ! Je passe en coup de vent donc je développerai mes réponses aux reviews au prochain chapitre... Bonne lecture ! Bisous

Meri-Chan91: salut mon gros chacal en chocolat affamé ! J'espère que tu seras repu avec ce chapitre ! Bisous , bonne lecture ^^

Yunjae87: trop d'explications... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

notr de l'auteur : je passe en coup de vent ! Laissez une petite review SVP mes chacals en chocolat !

chapitre 11

Les yeux de Draco léchèrent rapidement la scène avant de se fermer quelques secondes. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Harry, retenu par deux hommes, rouge et visiblement enragé. Puis son regard dériva à l'homme allongé par terre, gémissant bruyamment. Il jeta un regard polaire à Keys, qu'il haïssait profondément, puis ses yeux se posèrent douloureusement sur cet homme blond. Son père. Lucius Malefoy. Les deux premières questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent : «C'est quoi ce bordel ?» et « Père ?». Il avait beau cligner des yeux, la scène qu'il voyait était bel et bien réelle. Merde.

- Draco ? Lâcha son père, visiblement aussi surpris que lui.

Keys pointa son revolver vers lui et le blond tressaillit. Ce salaud avait un sacré avantage avec cette arme à la main. Il adressa à Draco son fameux sourire narquois «Tu-es-piégé-et-tu-piges-keudal».

Et il avait raison.

- Olan, va voir dans quel état sont Ed et Louis, soupira finalement Lucius.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux poivres et sel, qui pointait un revolver sur le roux, hocha brièvement la tête avant de se ruer dans le couloir.

Harry comprit que Malefoy Senior avait posté deux gorilles devant sa porte de chambre, et, même si les revolvers n'avaient pas été des silencieux, personne n'aurait eu l'audace ni la stupidité de venir les déranger. Les hommes accompagnant Malefoy étaient tous habillés en vert et argent et ces deux couleurs étaient craintes dans tout Londres. Lucius réglait souvent des comptes et chaque fois qu'il y avait du vert et argent dans les parages, les gens se réfugiaient chez eux.

- Que fais-tu ici, Draco ? Demanda sèchement son père.

- Je me permet de vous retourner la question, père, répliqua poliment mais néanmoins fermement le blond.

Olan revint et fusilla le jeune Malefoy du regard.

- Ils sont K.O, dit-il à Lucius.

- Reste dehors, dans ce cas, et essaie de les réveiller, ordonna t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas le courage de lui dire, Malefoy ? S'écria soudainement Harry, plantant son regard vert dans celui de Lucius.

La main - d'un des hommes le retenant fermement- fouetta violemment sa joue et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'interdisant de lâcher le moindre cri devant Draco.

Ce dernier s'était avancé de quelques pas, le visage tordu par la colère, malheureusement, Keys s'était approché et le tenait toujours en joue, sous le regard indifférent de Lucius.

- De me dire quoi ? Grinça Draco, une lueur d'incompréhension inondant ses prunelles orages.

- De... Commença t-il.

- Que c'est un salaud ! S'enquit Harry, fou de rage. Ton père est un trafiquant de drogue et de diamants, Draco ! Il me menace afin que je me soumette à lui et que je m'occupe des ses marchandises ! Et vois-tu, nous avons eu un petit différent ! Il vient de tirer sur un homme ! Fait quelque chose, bon sang !

Deuxième gifle. De Lucius, cette fois-ci. Le brun se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de gémir, puis releva difficilement la tête. Le blond le toisait avec tout le mépris et la méchanceté dont il était capable et Harry se dit que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà probablement mort.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... Murmura Draco en s'approchant du roux.

Olan arriva et lui bloqua le passage, prévenant au passage qu'Ed et Louis ne se réveillaient pas.

- Il faut emmener cet homme à l'hôpital ! S'écria le blond, le cerveau en ébullition.

- Écoute, Draco, je ne sais ni pourquoi tu es là, ni comment tu connais Harry, et je sens que la réponse ne va pas me plaire, lâcha Lucius, glacial. Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas te mêler de ma vie, ni de mes affaires. Je t'invite donc à sortir de cette chambre et à oublier cette histoire.

Draco se figea. Alors ce que Harry venait de scander était... La vérité ? Son père ? Un trafiquant ?

- Et ne prend surtout pas en compte ce qu'Harry vient de te dire.

Lucius s'approcha du brun et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu joues le jeu, ou je tue Weasley dans les secondes qui suivent.

Harry blêmit subitement et l'envie de cracher à la figure de cet homme lui traversa l'esprit.

- Draco est mon fils, j'en conviens, ajouta t-il, mais je peux le punir. Une punition peu plaisante, humiliante et douloureuse.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Cracha silencieusement Harry.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de se redresser, ordonnant au passage aux hommes retenant Harry de le lâcher.

- J'ai quelques petites affaires à régler, admit Lucius en jetant un regard torve au roux tordu de douleur.

Le brun se massa les poignets avec soulagement, avant de s'approcher de Malefoy Senior. Il devait se plier aux règles de Lucius. C'était un homme monstrueux, mais un homme de parole, et s'il n'obéissait pas, il s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et ça, c'était inacceptable.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que... ? Interrogea Draco, de plus en plus perdu.

Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux avant d'attraper le bras de Malefoy Senior.

- Je me suis donné à lui, Draco. Et malgré ses défauts et ses actes dégueulasses , je l'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

Harry avait surtout envie de s'arracher la langue pour avoir dit de tels mots. Mais la réaction de Draco fut d'autant plus douloureuse. Il aurait pu gifler Harry, lui adresser une remarque acerbe du genre «Après tout, catin un jour, catin toujours...», lui hurler dessus, lui dire que de toute façon, le brun n'était qu'un pantin lui servant à se vider les couilles... Mais non. Une unique larme s'échappa de l'œil gauche de Draco. Le menton tremblant, les poings serrés, les yeux brillants de fureur et d'incompréhension, le blond le fixait. Et c'était dur. Dur de soutenir ce regard où Harry y lisait des reproches. Draco avait été certes violent avec lui... Mais il avait aussi été doux. Exemplaire. Gentil. Amoureux. Il l'avait aidé, à se reconstruire, à se relever. Il l'avait consolé lors de ses nuits de cauchemars. Il l'avait aimé. Passionnément. Profondément.

Inutilement.

Draco savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'Harry faisait la comédie, lui, qui, quelques instants plus tôt, hurlait que Lucius était un monstre, était à présent agrippé à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui, qui le regardait amoureusement quelques instants plus tôt, lui adressait à présent un regard suppliant. Il devait poser des questions, sur cette histoire de trafique de diamants, sur l'homme se vidant de son sang sur la moquette, sur le pourquoi du comment Lucius connaissait Harry, et pourquoi ce dernier se pliait à sa volonté. Mais son côté réfléchi s'était fait la malle. Il lui restait son côté haine et chagrin. Il tâta la poche de sa veste, où se trouvait une gourmette en argent. Un cadeau pour Harry. Il avait fait graver :

_Boire le calice jusqu'à la lie._

Endurer les épreuves jusqu'au bout, complètement... Il s'était tellement trompé sur le compte du brun... Il lui avait tout donné, son temps, son argent, son amour, sa passion. Et Harry était accroché au bras de Lucius. Au bras de son propre père. Non, décidément, poser des questions en cet instant était bien trop difficile. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas une seconde de plus. Il tourna les talons et se rua à l'extérieur de la chambre d'hôtel.


	12. Chapter 12

**brigitte26:** Non, ce n'est pas un clin d'oeil à une fic quelconque, c'est une phrase connue, que j'ai choisi de mettre dans ce chapitre :p Voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ^^

**Liily54:** Voilàààà il est arrivé rapidement ce chapitre ! :D Bah, Lucius l'a forcé à dire une chose pareille, de 1) pour faire souffrir Harry, de 2) pour que Draco parte, blessé. Il connaît très bien son fils le p'tit Lucius x) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review *p*

**Dracolina3:** HAHA ! Je sais même pas moi même comment je compte faire finir cette histoire... XD Et c'est vrai, Harry s'enfonce de plus en plus dans chaque chapitre. Je suis une putain de sadique en faite. XDDD bref, bonne lecture !

**Oussou T.D** : Oui je vais bien, et toi ? ^^ Ouaaaaaaah, ta review est tout aussi cool que la première *p* _Ce chapitre est génial, franchement, ta façon d'écrire, de transmettre les émotions est épatante! J'ai envie de tuer Lucius parce que c'est le plus gros con que la terre n'ait jamais porté, j'ai envie de secouer Harry parce qu'il fait une connerie monumentale, et gifler Draco pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et l'aider à réfléchir au lieu de fuir! Je suis stressée maintenant, je veux trop lire la suite. _Oh mon dieuuuuuuu c'est trop sympaaaa ! Oui, et dans ce chapitre, Harry fait une connerie monumentale aussi... Oui, Dray devrait réfléchir avant de s'énerver... Et Lucius est un salaud, on est d'accord ! Voici la suite, j'attends impatiemment ta review ! Bisous !

**Chapitre 12**

Harry venait de transporter Ron à l'hôpital. Il s'était éclipsé dès l'instant où les médecins l'avaient pris en main, afin d'éviter certaines questions embarrassantes. Le roux devrait inventer une excuse crédible afin de justifier ces deux blessures par balle, sans, bien évidemment, dénoncer Malefoy et ses sbires. Étant plus petit et plus frêle que le roux, Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à le traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital, qui, heureusement, se trouvait à deux pas de l'hôtel. Les regards appuyés des passants étaient, eux aussi, vraiment embarrassant, et le brun avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas insulter chacune des personnes les fixant comme des animaux de foires particulièrement amusant.

Il errait à présent dans la rue. Seul. Horriblement seul. Atrocement seul. Il était impossible pour lui de décrire l'état psychologique dans lequel il se trouvait. Il venait de réchapper à une tentative de viol, de se plier aux règles de Lucius afin de sauver Ron et d'éviter une punition à Draco. Draco... Depuis quand ce prénom résonnait différemment quand il le prononçait... Depuis quand souriait-il béatement, chaque fois qu'il croisait une personne blonde.. Depuis quand cet homme envahissait chacune de ses pensées ?...

Depuis le début ?

Il aimait Draco. Sa force, son ton, ses sautes d'humeurs, ses violentes colères, ses mains, ses gémissements, ses sourires, ses yeux, son corps. Il l'aimait corps et âme. Et il venait de tout détruire pour sauver Ron.

_Je me suis donné à lui, Draco.  
_

Quel jeu morbide que de contraindre Harry à dire ça. Dire ça de l'homme qu'il détestait. Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme lui donnait la nausée et il frissonna violemment en repensant à ses mains posés sur son corps. Sa nausée augmenta. Comment Draco avait-il pu le croire ? Il le connaissait intelligent. Il avait forcément vu que Lucius se jouait de lui. Qu'il avait grimacé de dégoût en touchant volontairement son bras. Sa nausée est terrible. Il va vomir. Il avait dit à Draco, son Ange, qu'il avait _volontairement _offert son corps à Lucius, son propre père, et qu'il y avait pris du plaisir.

Le brun chancela le long d'un mur, se pencha en avant et vomit. Il s'éloigna vivement, se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et se mît à sangloter. Des sanglots impuissants, trop longtemps retenus. Des sanglots de peur, entièrement dédiés à Draco. Des sanglots de rage, entièrement dédiés à Lucius Malefoy. Des sanglots désespérés, entièrement dédiés à la Vie.

Une pluie, fine et froide, se mît à tomber, mais le brun ne bougea pas. Très vite, il se mît à frissonner. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots incontrôlables. Draco était un rayon de soleil dans la noirceur de sa vie. Une vie construite sur la malchance et le malheur. Une vie trop courte, trop dur, trop sombre. Une vie fichu. Raté. Finit. Son heure était arrivée. Sans le moindre doute. Plus rien ne l'attendait ici. Draco ne viendrait jamais s'expliquer avec lui. Il était intelligent. Mais lâche. Les Malefoy sont tous des lâches. Pourquoi échapperait-il à la règle ?

Le brun se releva et renifla, puis se mît à chantonner le refrain d'une chanson de Birdy, tout en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

_People help the people_

**[Les uns aident les autres]**

Il se retrouve devant l'hôpital, frissonnant et dégoulinant.

_and if you're homesick_

**[Et si tu es nostalgique]**

Il observe la surface lisse et brillante du grand édifice, hésitant.

_give me your hand and I'll hold it..._

**[Donne-moi ta main et je la tiendrai...]**

Devait-il entrer ? Annoncer à Ronald qu'il lâchait la vie, après que le monde l'ait adopté, mâché puis recraché ?

_People help the people_

**[Les uns aident les autres]**

Devait-il lui expliquer qu'on l'avait aidé ? Presque sauvé ? Et qu'il avait tout détruit pour lui ? Le roux culpabiliserait. Trop. Trop qu'Harry ne puisse encore supporter.

_Nothing will drag you down..._

**[Et rien ne te tirera vers le bas...]**

Un sanglot déchirant accompagna la dernière phrase de ce refrain qui correspondait si bien à sa situation.

- Désolé, Ron, murmura Harry en se retournant. La lâcheté des Malefoy a déteint sur moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla à pas vifs. Vers son destin. Vers la fin. D'une vie. D'un malheur. D'une douleur.

**OoOoOoOoOOOO**

Harry était assis près du lavabo de la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel, une lame de rasoir à la main, une bouteille de vodka dans l'autre. Il avait été heureux... Jusqu'à la mort de ses parents. Lily. James. La suite de sa vie n'avait été que noirceur. La prostitution, la violence, la peur, la menace.

Draco.

NON ! Il ne reviendrait plus. Le brun porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées. Une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahit et un rire hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il laissa la fine lame coupante caresser sa peau, savourant le contact froid du métal gris, avant de se faire une profonde entaille au bras. Il grimaça et but quelques gorgées de vodka. Puis une petite pensée cohérente s'immisça dans son esprit déjà embrouillé par l'alcool.

_Et si il essayait d'oublier ? Les menaces de Lucius, Fox et la marque en forme d'étoile qu'il lui avait laissé, un an plutôt, Keys, Ron, les trafiques, ses clients qui l'avaient pris sans douceur, le regard brûlant de haine de Draco, Ron...  
_

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ! Tout était ancré en lui tel une maladie incurable ! Jamais il ne pourrait sans défaire !

Une nouvelle entaille vint superposer la première et un filet de sang pourpre glissa le long de son bras. Il s'attaqua à son deuxième bras, enchaînant coupure sur coupure, s'arrêtant seulement pour boire, oublier, boire, oublier.

- Harry, ouvre cette porte ! Hurla une voix à l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

Le brun tendit l'oreille avant de hausser les épaules, de plus en plus faible.

- Ouvre, ou je défonce cette putain de porte !

Nouvelle entaille. Coups d'épaules. Nouvelle entaille. Coups d'épaules. Vodka. Les gonds de la portes cédèrent et un homme entra, furibond et inquiet.

- Keys ? S'étonna Harry en laissant échapper un nouveau rire hystérique.

- Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Hurla Erick en attrapant deux torchons afin de compresser les plaies du brun. Que Lucius allait te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement ?

Harry explosa en sanglots et se débattit mollement.

- J'en peux plus ! Laisse moi tranquille, je t'en prie, Erick, laisse moi...

Keys ne fut pas étonné lorsque le brun le tutoya, ni même quand il prononça son prénom. Il avait retrouvé plusieurs fois Harry en état d'ébriété et chaque fois il l'avait tutoyé. Néanmoins, Erick n'avait jamais vu le brun se mutiler. Il devait vraiment être au fond du gouffre et un élan de pitié le submergea. Il était sous les ordres de Malefoy, et ce dernier lui avait fait bien trop de mal pour qu'il s'oppose à lui. Il devait surveiller Harry. L'empêcher de faire une bêtise afin que Lucius lui mène la vie dur. Encore et encore. Quel cruauté. Une cruauté malsaine.

- Je te connaissais plus courageux, avoua sèchement Keys, accroupit face au brun.

- Draco... Murmura Harry. Draco. Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Me parler. Me regarder.

- Je trouve que tu abandonnes bien vite, Harry.

Le brun gémit quand il sentit le tissu des torchons effleurer ses plaies toutes fraîches.

- Je trouve que tu abandonnes bien vite, Harry, répéta le brun en l'imitant.

- Tu es saoul, grommela Keys.

Le brun passait du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes et toutes pensées cohérents l'avaient abandonné. Erick eut, à sa plus grande honte, l'idée de profiter de son état pour lui faire l'amour. Contrairement à ce que Harry pouvait penser, Keys l'aimait beaucoup. Un peu trop peu être. Inondé d'une brusque vague de chaleur, il lâcha les poignets du brun.

- Debout, ordonna froidement Erick.

- Non, répliqua Harry, catégorique, secouant la tête de droite à gauche tel un enfant de cinq ans.

Keys soupira, las, et souleva le brun. Il le traîna - plus qu'il ne le porta - jusqu'au lit et se mît à observer les coupure ornant les bras de Harry. Seulement une ou deux étaient profondes et, ayant quelques notions en médecine, Erick les recousus. Puis il cacha tout alcool, toutes lames et tout objets dangereux présents dans la chambre, avant de coucher Harry.

- Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, soupira t-il. Mais encore une connerie comme ça, et je te laisse pourrir dans ton coin, c'est clair ?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, marmonna le brun d'une voix lente et pâteuse.

- Tu es lâche. Jamais tu n'auras le cran de te suicider, Harry, car malgré tout les malheurs présents dans ta vie, un bonheur te retient ici.

Le brun sourit béatement, approuvant totalement cette réplique, avant de tomber de fatigue.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**reviews s'il vous plaît :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Melandry : une nouvelle revieweuse ! *p* bah voilà ! Ta prochaine dose est arrivée ! Profite bien !_

Oussou T.D : ça dépend... Je post quand j'ai l'inspiration, l'envie... En plus, la vie d'Harry ne va pas aller en s'améliorant (je suis sadique, i know) ouais, je savais que ça allait étonner les lecteurs que ce soit Keysounet qui intervienne ! Oh et pis en fait, personne ne l'aime. Moi y compris ! XD non voilà tu as pas attendu longtemps.. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review :p

Maly: et ouais ! C'est pas aussi simple ;) régale toi avec ce chapitre, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Bisous

Soso77G : ouaiiiiiis un nouveau(elle) lecteur(ice ) ! *p* j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! ^^

Elena24eagle : hmmmm je sais pas, je vais vous torturer, vous faire croire qu'il ne pardonnera pas Harry, des trucs pour vous faire rager sans aucun doute xD ! Voici la suite, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience ;)

Dracolina3: si Draco était arrivé à ce moment là, ça aurait été louche... Ouais Keys est bizarre... Je l'ai créé comme ça :p bonne lecture et merci !

Smells like spirit : effectivement, ce chapitre était triste, et ceux à venir seront partagés entre la violence et la tristesse... Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture :)

brigitte26: et ouiiiiii ! Triste... Régale toi avec ce chapitre la Brigitte, bisous !

Meri-Chan91: coucou Meri ! Ouais, si ma fanfiction était prévisible, elle serait sans saveur et perdrait tout son intérêt ! J'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours autant et que ce chapitre apaisera ta faim de lecture haha :p bisous et merci !

Liily54: coucou toi. XD tes reviews m'éclatent :') Draco est têtu. Et furieux en ce moment. Triste aussi. Perdu. Comme Harry quoi ! Ouais, j'ai fait de la vie du brun un cauchemar (MODE SADIQUE : ON) ouais et dans ce chapitre, Lucius est pire qu'un salaud xD tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi... Au début du chapitre tu verras... ET OUI ! Keysounet (appelons le comme ça, ok ? 8D) est amoureux de Harry. En fait, il y a eu toute une histoire entre eux. Dans un chapitre précédent, Ryry dit à Dray lors d'une dispute «Cet homme m'a fait du mal physiquement et mentalement (ou psychologiquement, chepu)» bref, pendant un moment... Harry était lui aussi amoureux de Keysounet. Avant un certain moment... Je ferai un chapitre sur c't'histoire si tu veux ? Je pense faire mourir Lucius à la fin, mais peut être de la main de Dray. Je sais pas encore ! J'adore tes reviews, elles sont longues et me font plaisir, j'attends la prochaine avec impatience, bonne lecture et bisous !

Note de l'auteur : j'ai fait quelques révélations importantes lors de la réponse à la review de Liily54... Et Fox apparaît dans ce chapitre ! Enjoy ! (Enfin, pas pour Harry...)

Oh, et j'ai surnommé Keys : Keysounet. Désormais, appelez-comme ça... XD bisous et bonne lecture mes chacals en chocolat !

Avertissement : chapitre triste, un peu violent, quoique contrairement aux précédents, il est plutôt calme...VOCABULAIRE CRU.

Raiting : M ! (Ça fait plusieurs chapitres que j'ai pas écris de lemon... Z'êtes en manque mes chacals en chocolat ? Moi ouais.) XD.

Chapitre 13 (BIG CHAPTER EVER MOUHAHA !)

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible et les bras engourdis. Il grogna avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, afin de s'habituer à la luminosité illuminant la petite chambre d'hôtel. Il vit Keys, appuyé contre la fenêtre, le teint livide et les traits tirés. Le brun en déduit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et lâcha d'une voix blanche :

- J'ai déconné, hein ?

- Et le mot est faible, soupira Erick sans se retourner.

- Pourquoi chaque fois que je fais une connerie, vous êtes près de moi à mon réveille ? Interrogea le brun en observant les bandages enserrant ses bras.

- Nous avons eu cette conversation déjà un demi-million de fois, Harry.

- J'étais décidé, cette fois ! S'énerva le brun en grimaçant.

Keys daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux, au moins aussi énervé que lui, si ce n'est pas plus.

- Tu m'as fait le même cirque quand tu es rentré de l'hôpital, l'an dernier. Renouvèle toi un peu.

- L'an dernier je me suis fait humilier et passer à tabac par Fox et ses petits copains, grommela Harry. Là, Lucius a essayé de me violer, Ron est à l'hosto car, je vous le rappelle, vous lui avez tiré dessus, et Draco m'a regardé avec un dégoût pas possible.

- Draco, hum ? Releva Erick. Tu avais l'air désespéré quand tu m'as parlé de lui, hier soir...

- Pardon ? S'étouffa le brun. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien d'important, lui assura calmement Keys avant de saisir son manteau. Tâche de ne pas faire de bêtise pendant mon absence, Lucius te le ferai amèrement regretter.

- Pourquoi tient-il tant à me garder en vie...?

Erick lui adressa un sourire désabusé tout en enfilant son manteau.

- Tu es le petit chien de Malefoy, Harry, il te contrôle à son gré car tu vis dans la peur.

- Alors d'après vous je devrai me rebeller ? Tempêta le brun.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, s'enquit Keys. Je pense que tu devrais te plier tranquillement à ses règles afin de te faire oublier. Lucius aime mater les gens qui s'opposent ouvertement à lui. C'est un jeu, pour lui. Ne cherche pas à comprendre et suis mon conseil, pour une fois.

L'homme hocha brièvement la tête, comme pour souligner ses paroles, avant de sortir, laissant un Harry hébété et plus perdu que jamais.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, le réceptionniste expulsait le brun de l'hôtel. À l'évidence, Malefoy avait arrêté de lui payer sa chambre. Après avoir hurlé contre l'homme une dizaine de minutes, Harry s'en alla vers l'hôpital, furieux.

Keys lui avait donné une chance de réfléchir et il l'avait saisit. La vie devenait un véritable fardeau pour lui mais il avait décidé de la supporter encore quelques semaines. Au maximum.

Il pénétra dans le grand édifice blanc et demanda poliment à voir Ronald Weasley.

- Chambre neuf, deuxième étage.

Après avoir demandé son chemin à deux infirmières, s'être trompé de chambre et avoir débouché à l'extérieur comme par magie, le brun trouva (enfin) la chambre de son ami... Et il fut accueillit par un coup de coussin mémorable.

- Aïe, Ron ! S'exclama le brun en fusillant le roux du regard.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir lâchement abandonné dans cet hôpital !

Il lui lança un deuxième coussin à la figure, que le brun n'esquiva que très maladroitement.

- Et ça, c'est pour ta stupide tentative de suicide !

- Keys est venu de te voir ? S'étonna Harry en s'approchant de son ami afin de lui rendre ses coussins.

- Il en avait visiblement marre de te surveiller, répondit vaguement le roux. Et ce salaud s'est excusé de m'avoir tiré dessus ! Dès que je suis sur pied, je le bute.

Le brun rigola de la franchise si fraiche de son ami. Un rire timide et maladroit, trop longtemps enfouit sous les larmes et le malheur.

- On le butera ensemble, si tu veux, rigola Harry.

- Montre moi tes poignets, Harry, ordonna Ron, soudain grave.

Penaud, le brun secoua la tête.

- J'ai déconné...

- Déconné ? Répéta son ami. Tu t'es charcuté les bras, bordel ! Je flippe comme un malade depuis la visite de Keys.

- Désolé. D'ailleurs il m'a dit un truc intéressant.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Hem...il m'a dit que Malefoy aimait mater les gens qui s'opposaient à lui.

- Donc toi.

- Donc moi, confirma Harry en se grattant la nuque, gêné. Keys m'a conseillé de faire profil bas. De me faire oublier.

- Ça me fait mal de dire ça, grimaça Ron, mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Et je compte disparaître un moment aussi. Tu me sors d'ici ?

- Quoi ? Et tes blessures ?

- Ils ont enlevé les fragments de balles et recousus les plaies. Sans compter qu'ils m'ont bourré de medocs. Prends la boîte de calmants dans ce tiroir. Ça ira.

- Tu es sur ? Insista Harry, une lueur malicieuse brillant déjà dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- Bien sur. Je préfère encore me faire tirer dessus encore une fois que de moisir ici un jour de plus.

Le roux avait dit ça d'un ton détaché mais Harry se souvenait avec effroi de ses cris de douleurs lorsque Keys et Olan lui avait tiré dessus. Valait mieux ne pas engager la conversation sur cette partie douloureuse.

- Et, Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Draco Malefoy. Le mec a la tête de fouine. C'est lui, qui te payait la chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun acquiesça et adressa au roux un sourire crispé.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je reviens.

Harry se faufila dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire lorsqu'il trouva un fauteuil roulant abandonné. Il retourna vivement dans la chambre de son ami, qui rigola en captant le plan du brun. Ce dernier l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant et Harry prit l'ascenseur avant d'hurler comme un fou dans le hall de l'hôpital, où infirmiers et médecins tentaient vainement de les rattraper...

OoOoOoOo

Harry marchait près de Ron, qui s'amusait comme un fou, assis dans son fauteuil roulant. Ils ne leurs restaient plus un sous et la nuit tombait.

- Tu as une famille... Tu me l'as dit... Commença difficilement le brun. Pourquoi ne les rejoins-tu pas ?

- Je t'ai menti. Ils m'ont renié.

- Renié ? S'offusqua le brun. Comment ça ?

- Harry, je t'en prie... Pas maintenant.

Son ami lui adressa une moue chagriné mais n'insista pas. Ron n'avait sans doute pas une vie beaucoup plus belle que la sienne.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Marmonna le brun en donnant un coup de pied dans une canette vide.

- Demi-tour ! Hurla le roux en écarquillant les yeux. Connard en approche !

Harry releva vivement la tête et aperçut Keys. Ne le lâcherait-il donc jamais ? Il empoigna les poignets du fauteuil roulant, se retourna et partit en courant... Non. Pas lui. Pitié. Non. C'est une blague. Lucius, Olan, Ed, Keys, n'importe qui mais pas lui !

- Fox.. Murmura le brun.

Les deux hommes qui terrorisaient le plus Harry. Lucius. Et Fox. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se coltinent leurs présences malsaines ? Le brun stoppa le fauteuil roulant et bifurqua à droite, s'engagea dans une ruelle, puis bifurqua à gauche. Où les attendait une meute de mecs complètement dérangés. Tous aussi dérangés que Fox, sans aucun doute. Résignés, Harry et Ron se calèrent contre un mur. Le brun passa machinalement une main derrière son genou, où se trouvait sa cicatrice en forme d'étoile. Ron observa son cousin avec froideur, et ce ne fut rien comparé au regard qu'il lança à Keys. Ce dernier semblait plutôt calme, voir même amical. Fox avait son habituel sourire moqueur. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il congédia d'un geste de main désinvolte sa bande de potes, qui se retirèrent en plaisantant de tout et de rien.

- Malefoy vous envoie ? Cracha Harry d'un ton agressif avant que quiconque n'est pu prendre la parole.

- Poli, Potter, ordonna sèchement Keys. Si tu pouvais éviter de nous sauter à la gorge, ça nous arrangerait.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea le brun. Vous êtes les types les plus abominables que le monde ait jamais porté et vous voudriez que je sois... Amical ?

- Prend exemple sur Weasley, il ne dit rien, lui, fit Erick.

- Vous m'avez tiré dessus ! Répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix forte.

- Passons, marmonna Fox d'une voix ennuyé.

Harry évitait tant bien que mal son regard depuis qu'il lui avait imposé sa présence.

- Nous avons une affaire à vous proposer. Un braquage, pour être plus précis.

- Nous refusons, s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux amis.

- Vous n'avez malheureusement pas le choix, rétorqua Fox, glacial.

- Keys, vous ne croyez pas qu'on en a assez bavé ? S'écria Harry d'une voix où tranchait le désespoir.

- Si, admit Keys. Nous avons seulement besoin d'un chauffeur, et d'un guetteur. Vous, en sorte.

- On sera payé ? Interrogea le brun malgré lui.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se prostituer. Le dernier a avoir imposé sa marque sur lui était... Draco. Ne pense pas à lui. Il te haït. C'est mieux comme ça. Ne pense pas à lui. Ne pense pas à lui. Oublie le. Tu n'étais qu'un jouer pour lui. Un putain de jouet.

- Ouais, confirma Fox, croisant inévitablement le regard empli de haine du brun. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, Harry. On est dans le même camp, cette fois-ci.

- Ta gueule. Si tu oses me toucher, voir même m'effleurer, je te latte la gueule jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Le roux lui sourit, amusé.

- Rendez-vous ici après demain soir à 22h45. Une camionnette noire est située devant l'hôtel près de l'hôpital, voici les clés.

Fox lança les clés à Harry, qui les rattrapa maladroitement.

- Soyez à l'heure. Si cette opération réussit, Malefoy devrait vous lâcher les basques quelques temps. Oh, ravi de te revoir, cousin ! Encore à la rue ? Aaah, aussi débrouillard que moi...

- Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari sont morts, annonça brutalement Keys. Malefoy a envoyé des hommes pour récupérer les diamants. Ils n'ont pas coopéré. À bientôt.

Le lendemain, Ronald s'était enfui quelque part avec son fauteuil roulant, ruminant de sombres pensées. Harry n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Il avait d'autres projets en tête. Premièrement : il voulait échapper à tout prix à ce braquage. Il ne tenait pas à supporter ce sentiment de culpabilité qui allait le ronger jours et nuits après avoir commis un tel acte. Gratuit. Inutile. Il préférait crever de faim dans un ruelle que d'apporter plus de noirceur à sa vie.

Le brun était accoudé contre un mur et il attendait. Il attendait Lucius Malefoy. Il avait demandé à le voir afin de trouver un arrangement. Il regrettait déjà. Supporter la présence de Lucius était déjà difficile. Supporter son air supérieur et son sourire glacial l'était d'autant plus.

Une Volvo noir se gara près du bar où il se trouvait et le conducteur lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le brun soupira, s'approcha et ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture sombre, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le conducteur ne fut guère loquace et Harry s'ennuya ferme durant le trajet. Il profita néanmoins de la douceur des sièges et il somnola légèrement. Ayant erré toute la nuit de bar en bar, de ruelle en ruelle et de coin en coin, il était fatigué et sa confortable chambre d'hôtel lui manquait déjà. Arrivé à la demeure Malefoy, Harry eut un pincement au cœur douloureux en songeant au fait que Draco avait dormi entre ces murs.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall du gigantesque manoir, il fut assaillit par une dizaine de domestiques aux airs désespérés avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à le conduire jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Le blond était au téléphone et Harry, ayant décidé de se comporter calmement et avec courtoisie, attendit poliment. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que Malefoy raccrocha.

- Potter, Keys vous a finalement dit que j'avais accepté une entrevue avec vous...

- De toute évidence.

- Elle se doit d'être courte, répliqua froidement Lucius. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jacasser avec un gamin.

Harry ravala les nombreuses remarques acerbes ayant inondé sa bouche à ces mots et adressa à l'homme qu'il détestait tant un sourire poli.

- Allons-y, dans ce cas. Je ne souhaite pas participer au braquage que vous avez prémédité demain. J'aimerais, d'ailleurs, que vous arrêtiez de m'utiliser. Que vous me laissiez vivre.

- Te laisser vivre ? Répéta Lucius en lui offrant un sourire méprisant, un brin moqueur.

Il s'approcha du brun, lentement, d'une démarche agile et gracieuse. Harry tiqua en pensant que Draco ressemblait parfois fortement à son père.

- Parce qu'offrir son corps à des ivrognes, c'est vivre ?

Le brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de réprimer l'horrible colère qui l'étouffait. Une colère sur le point d'exploser.

- Certes non, répondit-il en tentant de parler calmement. J'ai décidé de... Tourner la page.

- Et quand as-tu décidé d'arrêter de tourner autour de mon fils ?

Harry grimaça. Cet homme était impitoyable. Il savait viser là où ça faisait mal.

- Trouvons un arrangement, reprit-il, changeant brutalement de sujet.

- Un... Arrangement ? Releva Lucius, sceptique. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir ?

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? Répliqua le brun du tac-au-tac.

Deux yeux gris le reluquèrent sans aucune retenue et Harry du serrer les poings afin de ne pas frapper le blond.

- Je vois, grinça t-il.

- De toi à moi, je préfère les courbes fermes et féminines des femmes, leurs bouches gonflées de désir et leur poitrine aguicheuses, sourit le blond. Mais ton corps et fin. Ferme. Beau. J'ai déjà eu des relations homosexuelles. Autant qu'hétérosexuelles. Voici mon prix. Ton corps pour ta liberté.

- Mon corps pour la liberté de Ron et moi, répliqua fermement Harry.

- Tu es dur en affaires.

- Vous êtes impitoyable.

Lucius sourit, pas le moins du monde affecté par la remarque du brun.

- J'accepte, dit-il finalement.

Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et se colla contre son dos, déjà ivre de désir.

- Ce sera long. Tu n'y prendras aucun plaisir. Je ne suis pas Draco.

- Je croyais que notre entrevue devait être courte ? Rétorqua le brun, devant refuser à son instinct de se débattre.

- Elle devait, releva le blond en embrassant Harry dans le cou.

Il lui caressa le dos, passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et alla caresser son torse. Ses halètements devinrent prononcés et alors qu'il baissait le pantalon du brun, quelqu'un le saisit par les cheveux et le tira violemment en arrière. Aussitôt Draco attrapa l'avant bras d'Harry et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

- J'espionne ton petit manège depuis que tu es entré dans cette pièce, murmura t-il sèchement. C'est quoi cette histoire de te donner à lui pour ta liberté ?

Harry n'eut ni la force ni le courage de répondre. Il regardait Draco, son visage furieux et glacé, ses yeux orages, ses cheveux blonds. Non, décidément, Draco n'était pas son père. Et il était euphorique à l'idée que le blond ait encore le cran et l'audace de le toucher après l'horreur qu'il avait lâché quelques jours plus tôt. Le blond ajouta d'un ton polaire :

- On va avoir une petite conversation, toi et moi.

OOooooOoOooooOoOoOOo

Reviews ?

À bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

**brigitte26:** La vérité est quelque chose de dure à entendre, crois moi...Bisous

**Dracolina3:** ça t'a fait rire car tu n'es pas habitué 8D. J'ai fait d'Harry un rebelle alors qu'il se rebelle pas... C'est strange, yes. J'attends ton avis pour ce chapitre ! Bisouuuus

**Elena24eagle**: xD merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Yunjae87:** Non, Lucius est devenu un être vil et infâme aux yeux de son fils. (ce qu'il est, d'ailleurs), bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Maly:** La voiiccciiiiiii ! :D Bonne lecture !

**Soso77G:** Je suis quelqu'un qui post vite quand j'en ai envie haha :p et là, j'ai l'inspiration *p* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! *_* merci et bonne lecture ^^

**Oussou T.D** : héhé, vive moi. XD _Mon dieu, c'était à hurler de rire comment Harry s'adressait à Fox "je te latte la gueule jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive." XD_ Quand je lis cette super réplique venant de ma superbe personne, je toujours pliée de rire xD (tu as vu, je suis modeste en plus huhu...) Yes, Draco était caché dans la pièce, j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre avec hâte, bonne lecture et merci pour tes super reviews !

**Liily54**: Ron est partit car savoir qu'il est la cause de la mort de deux personnes, mauvaises soient-elles, ben c'est dur. Je l'ai fait sensible dans ma fic, notre p'tit roux. Je sais pas encore pour Lucy (Lucius), mais ouais, il crèvera, normalement. Keysounet est un insatisfait de la vie, et il en veut beaucoup trop de Harry, et ouais, c'est un connard mais ça, c'pas un scoop huhu Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et j'attends ton avis avec impatience, comme d'hab. Bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur:**** J'ai des trop (sadiques) bonnes idées pour la suite ! Vous verrez. Je suis troooop sadique et dure mouahahhahahaha. Bon calme toi, Paatmol, ils savent pas de quoi tu parles... Huhu, j'ai éveillé votre curiosité ? *rire sadique* Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14**

Draco traîna Harry derrière le manoir, où se trouvait un garage luxueux, et lui ordonna de monter dans une voiture, une volvo argenté. Le brun s'exécuta sans broncher et prit place côté passager avant, quant à Draco, il prit place sur le siège conducteur et démarra en trombe. Ses mains étaient crispés sur le volant et son regard, sombre, Harry attendit donc patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

- Les règles sont clairs, Harry, commença le blond sans le regarder. Tu vas répondre par oui ou par non. Pas de débats infantiles. Tu as compris ?

Contre toutes attentes, le brun acquiesça. Valait mieux ne pas aggraver la situation. Draco braqua violemment et il sursauta, s'apercevant qu'il ne s'était pas attaché. Il le fit donc prestement.

- As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec mon père ? Commença t-il froidement.

- Non.

Le blond se détendit légèrement et jeta un regard torve au brun recroquevillé.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose avant que je n'arrive à l'hôtel, quelques jours plus tôt ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ? Grinça Draco, menaçant.

- Il m'a touché. Frappé.

- Je vais le massacrer, murmura le blond en appuyant imperceptiblement sur l'accélérateur. Connais-tu Keys ?

- Oui.

- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

- Je suis désolé Draco, mais je ne préfère pas en parler, rétorqua Harry, catégorique.

- Je me fou de ce que tu préfères, Harry. Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois.

- Draco... Gémit le brun.

- Tu as dix secondes.

Le brun ferma les yeux, refusant de répondre à cette question. Keys et lui, c'était du passé. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'avait été qu'une perte de temps. Et cette perte de temps avait été douloureuse pour Harry. Comme pour Erick. Draco n'avait pas le droit de profiter de sa vulnérabilité pour lui soutirer des informations de sa vie privée. Voyant qu'il restait muet, Draco braqua et freina violemment, puis une fois la voiture arrêtée, se retourna et plantant son regard gris dans celui du brun.

- Descend de la voiture et va-t-en, ordonna t-il d'un ton polaire.

- Pardon ? S'écria le brun, sentant son coeur rater un battement.

- Tu réponds ou tu t'en vas.

- M... Mais... C'est du chantage ! Balbutia Harry, outré.

- S'il faut ça pour te faire parler... Commenta seulement Draco, flegmatique.

- Tu te comportes en salaud, grinça le brun, blême.

- Pas de débats infantiles, tu te souviens ? Rétorqua froidement le blond.

Harry s'affaissa un peu plus sur son siège et plongea son visage aux creux de ses mains moites.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre ? Demanda Draco d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes.

- Keys a été un de mes clients. Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. Malgré notre différence d'âge élevé. Satisfait ? S'exclama Harry d'une voix étranglée par la colère.

- C'est parfait, acquiesça le blond en redémarrant, indifférent à la colère du brun. Continuons, dans ce cas. Qui est l'homme roux, s'étant fait tiré dessus ?

- Ronald Weasley. Un ami.

- Vous trafiquiez ensemble ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu c...

- Oui ou non ? Coupa le blond d'une froideur implacable.

- Oui. Sous la menace, ajouta t-il néanmoins.

- Mon père vous menaçait pour que vous vous occupiez de ses petites magouilles ?

- Bravo, Draco, tu as enfin fait fonctionner ta petite cervelle ! Explosa Harry.

- Ferme là, ordonna le blond. Tu m'écoutes, tu m'obéis, et tu la fermes, c'est clair ?

- Comment p...

- C'est clair ? Répéta t-il.

- Oui, grinça le brun.

- Tu as essayé de refuser quand il t'a envoyé Keys, continua t-il. Je me souviens d'un hématome que tu avais sur le ventre, lorsque nous étions à l'hôtel.

- On ne peut rien refuser très longtemps à ces gens là, ajouta sombrement Harry.

- Il s'est passé un truc, pour que tu refuses de l'argent facile. Quoi ?

L'image de Fox riant à gorge déployé s'imposa à Harry, qui se crispa soudainement.

- L'année dernière, Lucius m'a proposé un job. Je devais attendre que l'un de ses hommes m'apportent de la drogue, que je devrais ensuite livrer aux hommes de Wook. J'imagine que tu le connais ? Expliqua t-il. Mais l'homme n'est jamais venu. Il s'est tiré avec la drogue. Furieux, les hommes de Wook m'ont passé à tabac avant de me mettre nu. Ils se sont amusés à compter mes bleus et Fox a laissé sa putain de marque sur moi. Tu veux plus de détails ? Sur mes hurlements lorsque ce connard m'a déshabillé ? Lorsque avec son couteau il s'est éclaté à me charcuter l'arrière du genou ?

- Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne savais pas, déclara calmement Draco, profondément troublé.

Il était sincère. S'il avait su qu'expliquer tout ça serait difficile pour le brun, il n'aurait pas insisté. Il préféra dévier la conversation.

- Comment va ton ami ? Weasley ?

- Bien, répondit Harry, évasif.

- Tu allais t'offrir à mon père, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Draco au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Hurla le brun. Je suis _enchaîné _à ton père ! Mais après tout, il vaut cent fois mieux que moi.

Le blond se figea et reçut les paroles de Harry comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il avait effectivement prononcé cette phrase lors d'une de leurs énième disputes. Il s'en voulait terriblement maintenant que la vérité sur ce qu'était son père l'atteignait en pleine figure. Harry avait raison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père. Ce salaud tortionnaire au tempérament violent. Des larmes de rages vinrent lui brouiller la vue et il dût faire un effort colossal pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Lucius faisait du mal au brun depuis presque deux ans. Et il n'avait jamais rien vu. Découvert.

- Jamais, tu m'entends Draco, jamais je ne pourrais échapper à ton père, répéta difficilement le brun. Ni à Keys. Ni à Fox. Ni à mes cauchemars. Tout ça, c'est ancré en moi. J... J'en peux plus, tu comprends ?

Le blond se gara et attrapa violemment les poignets du brun.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à quelque chose d'aussi lâche que le suicide, cracha t-il en observant les plaies présentes sur les poignets de Harry.

Malgré la violence de ce contact, le brun le savoura. Il avait cru que jamais le blond ne le retoucherait.

- J'ai fait une connerie, admit-il. Je fais beaucoup de conneries ces temps-ci.

Les mains du blond glissèrent et allèrent s'entrelacer avec celles de Harry. Ce dernier resta paralysé quand Draco posa son front contre son épaule et se mît à sangloter discrètement.

- Harry... Murmura t-il. J.. Quand je t'ai vu dans la rue pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite voulu te voir de plus près. Observer chaque parcelles de ton visage. Je t'ai observé pendant plusieurs semaines et puis un jour, je t'ai vu revenir avec de nombreux hématomes au visage. J'ai tout de suite compris. Je ne tenais plus, je te le jure. Je voulais t'aider. Vraiment.

Il releva difficilement la tête.

- Mais tu me mettais dans tout mes états. Je m'énervais pour un rien. Je m'excitais pour un rien. J'avais peur pour un rien. J'étais amoureux. Mais toi aussi, comprend moi... Je ne pouvais t'aider directement sans attirer les soupçons de mon père. Je ne nie pas le fait que tu m'attirais. Que tu m'attires. Bordel de merde, comprend moi. Tu m'as déçu. Trop. Tu m'as fait mal. Trop. Je ne veux pas continuer sur cette voie. Je ne peux pas.

Le brun écoutait sa déclaration avec émotion. Il ne retenait pas ses larmes, qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Trop de douleur se lisait dans le regard du blond.

- J'admirais mon père car il a fait de son image un exemple, continua t-il. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi vil. Pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie, Harry, pardonne-moi...

Le brun caressa la joue de Draco, ému qu'enfin il se confie, qu'enfin il montre un signe de faiblesse, qu'enfin il montre qu'il pouvait faire face à ses sentiments.

- Toi, pardonne moi, gémit Harry. Je ne voulais pas me donner à ton père... Je... j'y...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoo**

OH yeah, reviews ! siouplease!


	15. Chapter 15

brigitte26: J'ai le don de compliquer les choses, tu le sais... ;) bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

**Soso77G:** Hihi, merci beaucoup **, ce chapitre aura mis un peu plus de temps... Mais c'est la rentrée, quoi ! x) Bonne lecture et merci !

**Dracolina3:** Ouais, les moments de douceur sont rares dans cette fic x) ; J'espère que cette suite pleine d'action te passionnera, sur ce, régale toi ! merci

**TronchesDeCake:** Saluuuuut ! ça fait longtemps :D Merci énormément pour ta review, cette suite est pleine d'action, je te laisse le découvrir, bisous !

**Maly:** et ouais, ça c'est fait assez tôt finalement ^^ merci ! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, en espérant que celui là te plaise aussi :D

**Hcate:** Une review courte, qui m'a fait tout de même chaud au coeur, merci beaucoup, bonne lecture !

**Dadoumarine:** Hello ! Héhé, non, Lucy n'a pas apprécié du touuuut ! Bonne lecture et merci !

**Elena24eagle:** coucou ! La lamination de Malefoy père, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui prévois une fin bien comme il le faut. DOULOUREUSE; MOUAHAHAHAHHAA... Bon ok, je sors. Merci et bonne lecture !

**Melandry**: La voici ** merci ! et régale toi bien ! plein d'action dans ce chapitre !

**Oussou T.D** : Héhé, vive moi. Je suis sadique, mais quand même... Nan, en fait je suis une pure sadique, juste que des fois j'ai des moments de bugs qui font que je deviens tendre. Chelou, na ? XD Bref, bonne lecture avec ce chapitre ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Liily54:** Non, Harry serait pas descendu de la voiture, il était trop euphorique à l'idée que Draychou lui reparle ^^ et oui, c'est une conversation assez brève mais bon, j'allais pas la faire durer pendant plusieurs chapitres *râle de dégoût*. C'est cool d'écrire, mais genre quand y'a pas d'action, moi je m'endors sur mon clavier en écrivant ma PROPRE histoire, steuplêt, huhu. Ron va revenir. Mais entre nous, je préfère Draco héhé _Ton auteur préféré ? _Raaah putain, best compliment ever ** je t'aime ** Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre plein d'action, j'attends ton avis avec impatience, bisous !

**Chapitre 15**

Il pleut. Leurs mouvements sont entravées par cette averse soudaine. Leurs idées, confuses. Leurs gestes, incertains. Les cheveux sombres de Harry retombaient mollement en mèches détrempées sur son visage livide d'appréhension. L'homme qui lui faisait face n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ne bougeaient pas. Ne frissonnaient pas. Ne parlaient pas. Le bras tendu en avant, Lucius pointait un revolver sur le brun, impassible. Ses mèches blondes lui collaient à la peau et son regard était tout aussi haineux que celui de Harry. Ce dernier ne quittait pas le regard orageux de son tortionnaire. Avait-il peur ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. Il était néanmoins étonné que Lucius ait pris le temps de se déplacer afin de le menacer, voir même de le tuer. Il semblait vraiment en rogne, cette fois-ci.

- Comptez-vous pointer cette arme sur moi encore longtemps ? Finit par lâcher le brun, sec.

- Comptes-tu coopérer ? Répliqua Malefoy.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira, las. Las de cette comédie grotesque qu'était sa vie. Las de cet homme. Il venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec Draco. Ce dernier lui avait même fait sa déclaration. Depuis, un feu éteint depuis trop longtemps s'était ravivé en lui et une étincelle d'espoir brillait dans son regard de jade. Et cela suffisait à le faire tenir debout. Peut-être était-il finalement convié à un futur plus joyeux ?

- J'ai participé à vos trop nombreuses magouilles et trois d'entre elles ont pris une tournures dérangeantes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire , cracha le brun d'un ton féroce.

- Soit, admit le blond en hochant la tête. Ce ne sont pas de simples magouilles, Harry. Elles peuvent donc dégénérer. La plupart d'entres elles échouent, je l'avoue. Mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre... _discussion. _Quel relation entretiens-tu avec mon fils ?

- Draco est un homme bien, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Il est amoureux de toi, constata amèrement Lucius.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire suffisant avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux mouillée de son visage.

- C'est exact, avoua t-il. Et nos sentiments sont reciproques. Mais si me tuer vous apporte une quelconque satisfaction, je vous en prie. Allez-y.

Lucius tressaillit légèrement et eut une moue contrarié.

- Quand tu ne fais pas l'idiot, ce qui est, en soit, assez rare, tu es un bon trafiquant. J'ai besoin de toi pour ce braquage. Ton rôle sera secondaire. Conducteur.

- Je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille depuis que vous m'avez embrigadé là-dedans, Lucius, déclara froidement Harry. Vous comptez m'utiliser encore combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répliqua t-il d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. J'avoue que interruption de Draco pendant notre..._arrangement_, ne m'a pas plu. Du tout. Alors soit tu coopère, soit je te tire une balle dans la tête.

- Comme ça, c'est clair, grommela le brun avec ironie. J'ai fait une tentative de suicide il y a quelques jours, et sans votre petit toutou, je reposerai tranquillement au fond du trou. Croyez-vous vraiment que la mort me fait peur ?

- Je n'ai jamais insinué une chose pareille, rétorqua Lucius avec un certain amusement. Mais en ce moment même, Ed, Olan, Keys, Louis, Fox, Lenny et Stéphane sont à deux pas de l'appartement de Draco.

- Vous oseriez ? Murmura Harry, abasourdi. Vous oseriez faire tabasser votre propre _fils _?

- J'ai fait des choses bien pires dans ma vie, lâcha simplement le blond.

- Vous êtes un monstre, Lucius, et vous n'en avez même pas conscience, marmonna le brun, dépité.

Le blond sourit et rangea lentement son arme.

- J'imagine que tu acceptes ? Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi. Bonne chance pour ce soir.

**OoOoOoooOo **

Harry attendait, nerveux, devant l'hôtel où Draco lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Une camionnette noire attendait un peu plus loin, sombre silhouette engloutie par la nuit d'une fraîcheur anormale. Il était 22h41 et Ron était introuvable. De plus en plus nerveux, le brun lançait, avant de rattraper, les clés de la camionnette, et, quand enfin une touffe de cheveux flamboyant apparut, il soupira de soulagement.

- Ron ! S'exclama t-il. Tu étais où ?

Son ami avait troqué son fauteuil roulant contre des béquilles et semblait souffrant. Il était blême et transpirait.

- Hé, ça va mon pote ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Désolé d'avoir disparut comme ça. Je me sentais pas bien. Cette histoire avec les Lestrange... ça m'a un peu bouleversé, avoua le roux en souriant légèrement. Et Malefoy m'a offert une petite entrevue que mon cœur a eu du mal à supporter.

- Ah, toi aussi ? Cracha Harry. J'imagine que toi et les armes à feux, vous êtes plus trop copain.

Ron eut un rire, entre l'hystérie et le ricanement.

- Tu as bien raison. Bon, allons-y, ou Keys va rager.

**OoOoOoOoOoOO**

Ils arrivèrent avec exactement huit minutes de retard et manquèrent de se faire tuer par Keys lui même, qui avait frôlé l'infarctus au moins une dizaine de fois. Fox et Olan étaient en train de désactiver les caméras de la bijouterie qu'ils allaient braquer tandis qu'eux, embarquaient le matériel nécessaire pour la suite des opérations. Le brun faillit griller tout les feux rouges tant Keys lui mettait la pression, lui répétant toutes les secondes d'aller plus vite. Harry gara la camionnette près de la bijouterie tandis que Ed, Louis, Keys et un certain Angil, un grand black aux allures féroces, s'habillaient de noirs. Une arme en bandoulière, le brun était appuyé contre la camionnette près de Ron. Ce dernier avait été catégorique en hurlant à Louis : _Si tu oses me mettre une putain d'arme entre les mains, je te la fait bouffer par le trou de balle. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, Keys et Louis disparurent vers la bijouterie. Angil et Ed attendirent un moment avant de les rejoindre, confiants. Ron semblait soucieux et carrément apeuré tandis qu'Harry, lui, était complètement tétanisé de stress et d'inquiétude. Son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il eut la forte envie de se l'arracher. Ses membres tremblaient et un flot d'adrénaline inondait ses veines en continu.

Un cri retentit. Puis une alarme. Bruyante. Très bruyante. _Très très _bruyante. Les deux amis se figèrent brutalement et Ron émit un son aigu, entre le gémissement et le désespoir, avant de lâcher :

- Je savais que tout ça tournerait au vinaigre...

Harry lui asséna une petite tape derrière la tête et lui ordonna de monter dans la camionnette. Une fois que son ami fut à l'intérieur, il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, ouvrit la fenêtre et pointa son arme sur la bijouterie, juste au cas où.

Fox arriva en courant, un sac de sport noir à la main, sans aucun doute rempli de bijoux. Il lança le sac au brun, qui le rattrapa agilement, avant de le passer à Ron.

- Vous avez merdé ! S'écria Harry en lançant à Fox un regard encore plus haineux qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Alarme silencieuse, haleta t-il. C'est cet amateur de Louis qui l'a déclenché. Je lui avais dit de rester avec vous !

Angil arriva peu après suivit de près par Keys, Olan et Ed. Chacun avait un sac de sport noir dégoulinant de richesses.

- Où est cet abruti de Louis ? Murmura sombrement Fox. Je vais lui refaire le portrait, à ce petit con.

- Angil l'a frappé trop fort, rigola Ed. Laissé sur place.

Le roux haussa les épaules et attrapa les sacs de sport, qu'il lança à son cousin.

- Les flics vont se ramener, déclara Keys une fois qu'il furent tous dans la camionnette. Fonce, Harry.

Le brun démarra et appuya sur l'accélérateur, nerveux. Ed et Fox commencèrent à se chamailler et Ron, à hurler son mécontentement. Harry bifurqua sur une petite rue peu empruntée et sentit la tension du groupe augmenter. Ed cracha à la figure de Fox, mais le brun ne comprit pas pourquoi, trop concentré sur la route. Fou de rage, le roux lui sauta dessus et, Angil, voulant les séparer, donna un coup de coude puissant au brun, qui hurla. Il braqua violemment, assommé par ce coup et entendit Ron crier distinctement "_Bordel, Harry, REGARDE LA ROUTE !"_, avant qu'un impact surpuissant ne le fasse taire. Tout les membres du groupe hurlèrent, Harry entendit le froissement du métal, le déclenchement tardif des airbags, avant de se cogner violemment la tête et de sombrer dans une inconscience douloureuse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous, exceptionnellement je ne vais pas répondre à vos reviews. J'en ai reçu une très négative et vraiment irrespectueuse. J'ai donc décidé de laisser un petit mot à l'auteur anonyme de cette review. Certains d'entres vous à qui j'ai envoyé un message me soutiennent courageusement et ont bien voulu laisser également un petit mot à l'auteur de cette review. Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour les vôtres, de reviews, gentilles et agréables mais aussi objectives. Merci beaucoup.**

**LoveTom, si tu lis ceci, je te prie de lire les quelques mots de certains de mes lecteurs ainsi que le mien (que tu trouveras plus bas) :**

**Liily54:**

De un, Madame Parfaite, TOUS les reviewers de cette fic aiment l'histoire et le style d'écriture de Patmol alors tu crois pas que t'es un peu la seule à râler? De deux, on ne dit pas à un auteur qu'il écrit "de la merde" parce que essaye de faire mieux pour voir. De trois t'as qu'à aller lire les fics de Gody et laisser les autres tranquilles. De quatre, les auteurs acceptent les critiques constructives uniquement et pas de la méchanceté gratuite. De cinq, jusque TOI ça n'a dérangé personne que le nom de Harry soit écrit avant celui de Draco, y a que toi qui chipote comme ça "Oh mon Dieu le nom d'Harry est écrit avant alors que Draco est dominant, c'est la fin du moooooonndee ". De six, je préfère Harry dominé et Draco dominant dans la plupart des fics et c'est le cas d'autres personnes alors tu peux aimablement aller lire d'autres fics, fais pas chier.

**Styvane :**

bonsoir,Je suis peinée pour toi, car recevoir ce genre de review agressive est très désagréable, voir ne me suis jamais souciée du fait qu'Harry ou Drago soit le premier ou le second indiqué dans les pairing, je lis une fic par rapport au résumé et par rapport aux personnages mis en scène dans la personne a décidé d'être insultante, car rien ne l'empêchait d'aller voir ailleurs si ta fic ne lui plaisait pas, mais au lieu de cela elle déverse son flot de bile au milieu d'un flot de fautes d'orthographe, digne du cours moyen.J'espère que cela ne va pas t'atteindre, même si c'est dur, cela ne doit pas t'empêcher d'écrire comme tu Paatmol.

**Elwing Nennvial :**

Bonjour cher "anonyme",tu as bien du culot pour sortir une telle review. D'accord tous les avis sont acceptés mais celui là est vraiment extrême."Tu veux écrire de la merde OK mais prévient les autres"( voilà comment on écrit sans fautes) : déjà apprends à écrire toi même, tu ne peux pas critiquer ce qui te dé , quand on commence quelque chose de nouveau, il est évident qu'on fait des erreurs. Tu as tellement peu de délicatesse que c'en est exaspé ce ,j'espère que tu vas aller prendre des cours de français et arrêter tes provocations, ici c'est un site de détente pour écrire et non pour créer des embrouilles.

**Dracolina3:**

Pour la lectrice anonyme qui n'a pas eu la décence d'assumer ses propos:Je connais très bien le style de Gody qui a choisi de mettre Harry dominant dans l'ensemble de ses fics. C'est son choix point. D'autres auteurs choisissent de mettre au contraire un Draco dominant. Et dans les deux cas, c'est super passionnant. Et surtout ne parle pas pour les autres car c'est ton avis que tu défends et puis tu ne comprends rien. On note bien dans la fic de Paatmol que Draco est le dominant et ton histoire de nom avant ou après, on s'en balance, nous n'écrivons pour la plupart aucune fic. Le Yaoi tu n'y connais manifestement rien. Quand l'histoire a un vrai fond comme celle-ci c'est tout ce qui intéresse. Ton commentaire inutile tu pouvais t'en abstenir surtout que ce n'est pas constructif mais blessant. Les auteurs ont du courage de continuer à écrire malgré les critiques de personnes (lâche) bien cachés derrière leur clavier. Paatmol je pense que tu n'as plus rien a prouver avec ta partenaire. Sincèrement tu me bluffe à chaque chapitre car rien n'est prévisible. Je vous adorent. Dracolina3

**Soso77G:**

Je trouve aussi ce commentaire très déplacé. Que la personne ait quelque chose à reprocher à une fiction ça peut évidemment arriver, on s'expose a ça quand on écrit une histoire surtout sur un thème si célèbre que Harry Potter. Par contre il y a des façons de le faire et le respect est une règle or il me semble. Le fait d'écrire " écrire de la merde" est tout bonnement irrespectueux et immature. J'espère que la personne qui a écrit cette review verra ce message et qu'elle prendra conscience de l'irrespect présent dans son courage à toi Paatmol !

**Oussou :**

Qui que tu sois, je trouve ta remarque très irrespectueuse et déplacée. On peut critiquer un auteur sur son style d'écriture, sur sa rédaction ou encore la cohérence de son histoire, mais sur le fait qu'elle ait inversé des noms, non mais sérieusement, tu ne te sens pas ridicule?! De plus avoir l'audace de juger l'auteur d'incompétente, en disant qu'elle écrit de la merde et qu'elle ne sait pas se renseigner d'après deux noms! Ce serait bien si tu t'excusais pour cette remarque aussi ridicule et insultante, surtout que vu ton niveau d'écriture en langue française, à savoir pitoyable, tu n'as pas le niveau de Paatmol, donc pas en position de critiquer !

**TronchesDeCake:**

Je rêve, comment on peux se permettre de laisser une review tel que celle-ci. Comment tu peux te permettre de juger une histoire écrite par quelqu'un qui PRENDS DE SON TEMPS pour la continuer sur une chose ridicule comme la place du nom du dominé ? Tu as quel âge d'âge mentale sérieusement ? Plutôt que de t'arrêter sur ce genre de détail insignifiant, prends le temps de lire le travail que les autres font. Mais sache que je ne sais pas qui tu es, que ce commentaire m'as révolté au plus haut point, que tu as eu raison de ne pas mettre ton pseudos, ainsi ça nous évite de nous batailler avec toi pendant 4 ans au sujet de ce commentaire désobligeant. Mais à l'avenir abstient toi, car ce genre de comportement te fait passer pour un parfait idiot mais en plus il souligne le vide intersidérale qu'il y a dans ton petit crane de moineau.

Bien à toi.

TronchesDeCake.

**Ma review :**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tout ceux m'ayant écrit un mot, vous m'encouragez à continuer, merci.. Quant à toi LoveTom, que dire... Je peux comprendre que ma fic ne plaise pas à tout le monde, c'est tout à fait normal, mais ta review n'est absolument pas objective ! Tu me compares à Gody ! Sérieux ? C'est incomparable ! C'est comme me comparer à , c'est im-p-o-ss-i-bl-e ! J'écris depuis peu, et je compte m'améliorer, maintenant, si mes fics te plaisent pas, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Relis cette phrase, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau l'enregistre. Crois-tu réellement que j'allais arrêter d'écrire pour soulager tes petits yeux de vierge effarouchée ? Tu te permets de critiquer les fic des autres SANS EN ECRIRE ? Ecris moi un texte, une OS, ce que tu veux, que je me fende la poire quelques minutes ! Tu as de l'audace de venir m'écrire cette review en anonyme, j'applaudis... Vraiment. En plus d'être ridicule et pitoyable, tu es pathétique, agressif(se), idiot(e), vulgaire et insultante. Si tu m'avais expliqué calmement pourquoi ma fic te plais pas, en soulevant certains points de manière logique, etc... Mais non ! Tu te défoules tranquillement, n'hésitant pas à dire que j'écris de la merde ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu aimes pas, tu te casses, tu me fous la paix, et tu vas vivre tranquillement de ton côté. Si tu oses une nouvelle fois me laisser une review aussi blessante, je t'affiche une nouvelle fois, fais moi confiance. Tu crois franchement que ça va faire plaisir à Gody que tu ailles rabaisser les autres ? Si tu veux, je vais lui demander, aucun problème. Moi, personnellement, ton avis, si blessant soit-il, je m'en carre l'arrêt. Satisfait(e) ?

Paatmol.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 17**

Harry avait mal. Ses membres semblaient engourdis. Sa tête le lançait. Sa jambe droite était particulièrement lourde et douloureuse. Lentement, le brun ouvrit les yeux et grogna lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante le cingla de plein fouet. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se redressa tout doucement. Sa vue était encore trouble et il sursauta lorsqu'une main bienveillante le repoussa tout doucement. Il se laissa retomber lourdement et se frotta énergiquement les yeux.

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur, fit une voix douce et féminine.

- Où suis-je ? Paniqua le brun, la vue encore trouble.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital, nous vous avons trouvé inconscient dans la rue, près d'ici. Comment vous-appelez vous ?

- J...je ne sais pas ! Balbutia t-il, horrifié.

L'infirmière lui intima de se calmer et d'inspirer, puis d'expirer profondément. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de réflexion, le visage du brun s'illumina.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Juste Harry.

- Très bien. Vous-souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous êtes blessé à la tête, et avez une méchante blessure à la jambe droite, quelqu'un vous a agressé ?

Le brun se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux, puis se massa les tempes. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et il avait terriblement soif. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir, mais c'était le trou noir. Il se sentait nauséeux et secoué. Un accident. Il avait eu un accident de voiture. Il conduisait et... Le trou noir. Affolé, Harry se redressa brusquement et fixa intensément l'infirmière, une jolie blonde aux yeux noisettes.

- J'ai eu un accident. Un accident de voiture.

- Une camionette a été retrouvé un peu plus loin, en flammes. Etiez-vous dans cette camionnette ?

- N... Non, bredouilla t-il. Je... Je ne sais plus !

Il gémit et ferma les yeux. L'infirmière lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir.

- Vous êtes atteint d'une amnésie temporaire, lui expliqua tranquillement la blonde. Il se peut que vous ne vous souveniez pas de certaines choses, ou de certains visages, dans les jours à venir. Rien de grave, je vous rassure. Nous allons vous signer un bon de sortie dans quelques heures. Nous vous suivrons jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez complètement la mémoire. Quelqu'un peut-il vous ramener chez vous ?

Harry était complètement perdu, boulerversé, chamboulé. Un visage serein apparut dans son esprit et il focalisa toute son attention sur lui. Il avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Ils avaient eu une relation amoureuse. Une relation détruite par un évènement brutal. Une relation perdue et inutile. Des sentiments contradictoires s'emparaient du brun lorsqu'il pensait à cet homme. De la haine, de l'envie, de l'admiration, de la colère, de la déception. _Erick Keys. _Le voilà son prénom ! Il ne se souvenait d'aucun évènement récent qu'il aurait pu passé avec lui et une envie folle de le voir s'empara de lui.

- Erick Keys, déclara t-il finalement à l'infirmière.

- Nous l'appelerons, promit-elle en souriant. Reposez-vous un peu.

Le brun acquiesça et ne se fit pas prier. Il ferma les yeux et rejoignit aussitôt les bras de Morphée.

**OoOooOoOoOOo**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il entendit des voix à son chevet.

- Il a une entaille à la jambe, elle a été recousue mais risque d'être douloureuse pendant un certain temps. Il a également une bosse à la tête. C'est ce choc qui a dû le rendre amnésique. Il devrait retrouver la mémoire sous peu. Ne le brusquer pas. Avant qu'il parte, nous allons lui faire passer des radios, afin de vérifier qu'il n'a rien de cassé. Oh, Monsieur Potter ! Votre ami Erick est ici.

Keys regardait le brun avec une certaine inquiètude. Sa lèvre inférieure était coupée et il semblait fatigué. Le brun lui adressa un sourire timide puis se redressa : il se sentait reposé.

Sa bonne humeur ne dura qu'un instant, il dût passer des radios, faire changer son pansement, répondre à des centaines de questions ; Non, il ne se souvenait pas de l'accident. Oui, il connaissait Erick mais son dernier moment avec lui semblait lointain. Non, il ne se souvenait pas de là où il habitait. Oui, il se sentait bien. Non, il ne se souvenait de rien. Son amnésie semblait tenace, pour conclure.

Et enfin, quelques heures plus tard, il partait avec Erick. Il grimpa avec une certaine appréhension dans sa porshe argentée, et se cala confortablement dans son siège. Aussitôt, Keys prit une cigarette, l'alluma et démarra.

- Tu ne te souviens de _rien ? _Demanda t-il finalement, après avoir allumé la radio.

Harry secoua le tête négativement tandis que _Born to die_ de Lana Del Rey emplissait l'air.

Erick tira une nouvelle taffe, puis s'humecta dangereusement les lèvres.

- Si je te dis Draco Malefoy, cela t'évoque quelque chose ?

Le brun sembla pensif quelques secondes avant qu'une expression de pure dégoût ne torde son visage.

- Les Malefoy ? Cracha t-il. Je ne me souviens que de leur nom. Mais ils sont horribles. Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Mais tu te souviens de moi...

- Un petit peu, admit Harry. Nous avons.. Enfin... (il rougit brusquement et détourna le regard).

Keys sourit, victorieux. Le brun se souvenait des meilleurs moments passés avec lui.

- Nous allons chez moi, histoire de te faire retrouver la mémoire.

Cette phrase pleines de sous-entendus fit rougir Harry une nouvelle fois. Son coeur battait vite, trop vite, et il avait chaud, trop chaud. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, une vague d'anxieté submergea le brun. Et si cet homme lui avait fait du mal et qu'il ne s'en souvenait _qu'après ? _Cette petite pensée cohérente fut malheureusement balayée par les lèvres de Keys posées sur les siennes. Ce dernier se décolla à regret et sortit de la voiture, aussitôt suivit par Harry. Une envie bestiale les animaient. Depuis qu'il se souvenait de lui, le brun le désirait corps et âme. Une envie qui l'étouffait depuis trop longtemps, une envie primitive et tout à fait humaine. Il en oublia même sa jambe, pourtant douloureuse.

Le canapé du salon semblait les attendre bien sagement. Keys porta le brun jusqu'à ce dernier et se coula sur lui. Il se mît à onduler précipitemment contre Harry, son sexe douloureusement piégé par son boxer. Il avait envie du brun depuis trop longtemps pour se soucier d'autre chose. Son amnésie était la meilleure chose qu'on lui est annoncé. Il reprit la bouche d'Harry avec ardeur, lui procurant mille caresses, mille soupirs, mille gémissements. Erick ne se contrôlait plus. Il retira avidement son pantalon, puis son boxer, et déshabilla le brun tout aussi rapidement. Il enfila un préservatif trouvé près du canapé et pénétra lentement Harry. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier, qui écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Sans plus attendre, Keys se mît à faire des vas et vients tout en embrassant, caressant, mordant et soupirant à l'oreille du brun. Il lui avait tant manqué. La douceur de sa peau, la beauté de ses yeux, la sensation de le posséder complètement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait l'amour à un homme ? A cet homme ? Trop longtemps.

Il se mît à jouer avec le lobe d'oreille du brun, le suçant et le mordillant. Harry ne devint bientôt plus que gémissement entre les bras d'Erick. Ils jouirent puissamment au même moment et alors que Keys embrassait Harry sur la tempe, un déclic se fit chez ce dernier. Un seul homme l'embrassait ici, sans arrêt, pour le réconforter ou lui prouver son amour. Un seul.

Draco.

Une vague de souvenirs le balaya. Le braquage. La dispute. Fox, Ed, Louis, Angil, Ron. Keys. Lucius. L'accident. Les cris. Le froissement du métal. La sensation de ralenti lors de l'accident. Le cri de son meilleur ami. L'hôpital. Ses blessures. Sa tête. Il se souvenait de tout. Absolument tout.

- Putain de merde ! Hurla t-il en repoussant sauvagement Erick.

Ce dernier se recula subitement, surpris.

- Espèce d'enculé ! Rugit-il en sautant sur lui.

Keys bascula par terre et le brun lui asséna une droite magistrale. Un peu sonné, celui-ci mît quelques secondes à comprendre avant de se redresser. Harry s'apprêta à le frapper une nouvelle fois mais Erick fut plus rapide que lui, il saisit les poignets du brun et le retourna violemment avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Le brun s'était transformé en une bête sauvage et sa petite carrure ne l'empêchait visiblement pas de donner des coups de poings relativement douloureux.

- Tu as profité de moi ! Beugla t-il alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit.

- Crois moi, tu étais totalement consentant, rétorqua Keys en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne me souvenais à peine de qui tu étais ! Se défendit Harry, abasourdi. Mon cerveau ressemblait à de la gelée de cerise !

- ça, c'est pas vraiment nouveau, rigola Erick. Tu as toujours été très naïf.

- Ma naïveté t'emmerde ! Cracha le brun. Lâche moi ! Je vais te démolir !

- A moitié nu et coincé par mon magnifique corps ? Ironisa Keys. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Si j'avais un flingue, je te mettrai une balle dans la tête !

Le visage d'Erick s'assombrit subitement et il se releva rapidement. Haletant, le brun se redressa péniblement et alla se rhabiller tandis que Keys cherchait quelque chose dans le tiroir d'une commode.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un revolver. Je t'en prie.

Plus qu'étonné, Harry saisit néanmoins vivement le revolver, qu'il pointa vers Erick. Ce dernier se rhabilla tranquillement, puis se posta face au brun, impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Interrogea t-il froidement. Tire !

Voyant que le brun restait immobile, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira violemment à lui, de sorte que le canon du revolver s'enfonce légèrement dans sa poitrine.

- Tire, c'est ce que tu veux, Harry.


End file.
